Undivided
by IndigoNightOwl
Summary: Übersetzung, Fortsetzung von As Thou Being Mine – Ginny erhält anonyme Warnungen, nach den Ferien nicht nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Als sie es trotzdem tut, ist der neue Lehrer ihr geringstes Problem...
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: **Weder Plot noch Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören mir. Das filt auch für alle folgenden Kapitel.

**Anmerkung:** Bei dieser Geschichte handelt es sich um die autorisierte Übersetzung von _GirlquinndreameRs_ "Undivided". Wie einige von Euch schon wissen, ist das die Fortsetzung von "As Thou Being Mine". Viel Spaß dabei.

* * *

**Prolog**

_Die Abteilung des Zaubereiministeriums für den Mißbrauch von Muggelartefakten hat einen anonymen Hinweis erhalten. Arthur Weasley und seine Kollegen Daniel Crowe und Nathaniel Todd sind über etwas viel Größeres gestolpert, als sie erwartet hatten._

_„Da waren drei Todesser", erinnert sich Todd. „Sie waren in Townes Haus, wer weiß, was sie dort gemacht haben. Es war schrecklich" (Er bezieht sich auf Ethan Towne, einen Angestellten der Abteilung für Magische Katastrophen.)_

_Laut Todds Zeugenaussage hat Weasley Crowe geschickt, um die Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung zu benachrichtigen. Dann haben Todd und Weasley das Gebäude gestürmt, um Towne zu Hilfe zu kommen._

_„Sie haben den armen Towne mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt! Wir mußten etwas tun", erklärte Todd. „Arthur war sehr mutig! Ich hatte Todesangst, ich wäre fast ohnmächtig geworden. Ich bin Mann genug, das zuzugeben. Zum Glück hat es nicht lange gedauert. Die Auroren waren schnell da."_

_Innerhalb von fünf Minuten war eine Einsatztruppe von Auroren dort und inhaftierte die Todesser._

_Diese drei Männer, Bradrick Harris (39), Avon Seville (42) und Gregory Par (35), sind für Montag, den ersten August, zur Anhörung vorgeladen._

„Drei von meinen Männern …", knurrte er wütend und knüllte den aufgerollten ‚Tagespropheten' mit seinen langen Fingern zusammen. Die zu seinen Füßen sitzende Schlange zischte. In einem Wutanfall warf er die Zeitung ins Feuer, wo sie in Rauch aufging. „Wurmschwanz!"

Ein vollschlanker Mann in zerlumpter Robe näherte sich der Gestalt am Kamin. Er fiel auf die Knie und begann, den Umhang seines Meisters zu küssen. „Ja, Meister."

„Ruf meine Leute zusammen."

„Ja, Meister." Wurmschwanz verbeugte sich eilig und ging.

Die Schlange zischte erneut. „Keine Sorge, Nagini. Sie werden dafür bezahlen. Crowe, Todd, Towne … und Weasley."

ooOOoo

Ginny konnte nicht anders, sie mußte einfach lächeln. Sie hatte den Artikel wieder und wieder gelesen. Ihr Vater war an der Gefangennahme von Todessern beteiligt. Er und seine Kollegen hatten sogar eine Auszeichnung für ihre Dienste erhalten. Sie saß allein in ihrem Zimmer und rahmte den Artikel ein. Ginny Weasley war sehr stolz auf ihren Vater.

In diesem Moment kam ein kleiner Staubwedel im Sturzflug ins Zimmer geschossen. Sie erkannte augenblicklich Pigwidgeon, Rons kleine Eule. Er übergab ihr ein kleines, zusammengerolltes Stück Pergament, das er im Schnabel trug. Ginny streichelte ihn liebevoll und ließ ihn auf dem Kopfbrett ihres Bettes sitzen. Sie löste das Band, das um den Brief gewickelt war.

_HILFE!_

_Liebe Ginny,_

_Vielleicht sollte ich mich wiederholen: HILFE! Harry und ich sterben hier im Auroren-Trainingslager. Gerade heute mußten wir einen Hindernislauf machen, und mir wurde fast der Kopf weggesengt! Die Bunker, in denen wir schlafen, sind schrecklich eng, und unser Zeitplan ist sehr streng. Wir stehen morgens um sechs Uhr auf, joggen bis um neun, dann essen wir. Dann haben wir Unterricht bis um ein Uhr nachmittags (Ich hatte nicht gedacht, daß wir immer noch irgendwelchen Kram lernen müßten.), dann gibt's Mittagessen, danach Training (Zauberübungen, Flüche, Simulationen), Abendessen um acht, und um neun Uhr abends wird das Licht ausgeschaltet. Wenn Harry nicht wäre, wär ich längst weg. Ihm gefällt's ganz gut. Er wird immer noch irgendwie zittrig, wenn Dementoren in der Nähe sind … aber wer würde das nicht? Wir sehen die fast jeden Tag._

_Ich wette, was wir machen, macht wesentlich mehr Spaß als das, was Hermine tut. Assistentin im Ministerium zu sein – unter Percy – muß grauenhaft sein …  
_

_Wie auch immer, grüß alle von mir. Ich schreibe wieder, sobald ich kann._

_Alles Liebe,_  
_ Ron_

_P.S.: Bitte doch Fred und George für mich, ein paar Dicke-Lippe-Lollies zu schicken. Da ist dieser Schwachkopf aus Durmstrang, der einfach nicht die Klappe halten will. Harry und ich glauben, daß eine dicke Lippe da Abhilfe schaffen könnte …  
_

Ginny lächelte. Sie hoffte, ihr Bruder und Harry würden das Auroren-Trainingslager überleben. Sie hatte gehört, daß das zehnwöchige Training sehr anstrengend war. Harry und Ron hatten vor zwei Wochen angefangen.

In dem Moment landete ein Uhu in ihrem Zimmer, ließ einen Umschlag fallen und flog davon. Sie erkannte die Eule nicht, und sie wußte, daß ihr Brief aus Hogwarts erst in einem Monat fällig war.

Neugierig öffnete sie den Umschlag und zog eine einzelne Kart heraus. Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

_Komm nicht zurück nach Hogwarts._


	2. Willkommen zurück

**Kapitel 1  
Willkommen zurück**

Ginny Weasley saß in ihrem Sitz im Zugabteil. Sie saß allein im Abteil der Vertrauensschüler, seit ihr Bruder nicht mehr da war. Ron war bei weitem ihr bester Freund. Sie hatte einige andere Freunde, wie Colin Creevey, aber niemanden, an dessen Schulter sie sich ausweinen konnte.

Auf ihrem Schoß lag aufgeschlagen ein kleines, rotes, in Leder gebundenes Buch. Sie hatte es die letzten Monate über in sehr gutem Zustand erhalten. Sie hatte alle 152 Sonette in dem Buch gelesen, aber Sonett XXXVI lag ihr besonders am Herzen.

‚Drac… ähm, Malfoy.'

‚Weasley, du weißt, du solltest nicht …'

‚Ich wollte dir nur gratulieren.'

‚Oh… in Ordnung.'

‚Glaubst du, ich werde dich hiernach wiedersehen?'

Ginny seufzte. Sie erinnerte sich an die Abschlußfeier im letzten Juni, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Er hatte den Kopf geschüttelt. Sie hatte es schon vermutet. Ihre Wege konnten sich nicht überkreuzen, das würde ein Desaster geben. Er war reich, mächtig und ein widerstrebender Diener des dunkelsten Magiers, den dieses Jahrhundert kannte. Sie stammte aus einer gutherzigen Familie der unteren Gesellschaftsschicht, die das Objekt des Spotts seines Vaters gewesen war. Es war nur eine kurze Zeit gewesen, aber sie hatten recht zufriedene Momente geteilt. Aber es war besser, so wie es jetzt war. Wenn sie ihn nicht sah - umso besser. Es war wie in dem alten Sprichwort: „Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn"…

… Was man kontern könnte mit „Durch die Ferne wächst die Zuneigung". Es war ja nicht, als wären sie verliebt, Himmel nein! Sie hatten, wie Ginny es ausdrückte, ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis. Wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte, wußte sie nicht, wie sie es nennen sollte. „Gegenseitiger Respekt" war zu förmlich. Sie hätte es so genannt, hätte er ihr nicht das Gedicht gegeben.

_Gesteh ichs nur: gesondert bleiben wir,_  
_ Wie auch unteilbar unsre Herzen schlagen._  
_ So kann ich ohne Hilfe dann von dir_  
_ Die Flecken meines eignen Wesens tragen._  
_ In unsern Herzen ist nur ein Gefühl,_  
_ In unsern Leben zwistiger Verdruß:_  
_ Zwar irrt er nicht der Liebe reines Ziel,_  
_ Doch süße Stunden raubt er dem Genuß._  
_ Nicht überall darf ich mich zu dir kehren,_  
_ Wo mein beweint Vergehn dir Schmach zu bringen schien,_  
_ Noch du mit öffentlicher Gunst mich ehren,_  
_ Willst du nicht deinem Namen Ehr entziehn._  
_ Doch, tu es nicht! Ich halte dich so wert,_  
_ Daß, wie du selbst, mir auch dein Ruf gehört._

Draco Malfoy hatte vor ihr zugegeben, daß er kein Todesser sein wollte. Sie hatte dieses Wissen zu ihrem Vorteil genutzt. Sie hatte ihn erpreßt, damit er ihr dabei half, ‚Romeo und Julia' zu verstehen. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, daß sie gerne Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Sie hatte normalerweise in der Nähe des Kamins gesessen und gelesen, während er auf seinem Bett gelegen und gelernt hatte. Sie hatten sich im Geheimen in seinem Schulsprecherzimmer getroffen. Einmal waren sie dabei eingeschlafen. Eines Nachts hatte sie das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm gefunden. Er hatte erklärt, daß er ein Todesser war, und daß er bei seiner Initiation begeistert gewesen war; doch bald hatte ihn das Gift des grünen Lichts bereuen lassen. Er hatte im Namen des Dunklen Lords gemordet und gefoltert. Aber er konnte nicht fliehen, er würde nicht sein eigenes Leben für das von Fremden riskieren. Er hatte den Kontakt zu ihr abgebrochen, aus Gründen, die ihr unbekannt waren, und ihr dieses Buch mit Shakespeares Sonetten geschickt. Sonett XXXVI war markiert gewesen. Danach hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen, abgesehen von flüchtigen Begegnungen auf dem Flur, hin und wieder. Er hatte Hogwarts verlassen, ohne etwas besonderes zu ihr zu sagen. Er hatte ihr nur Shakespeares Sonett gegeben, um ihr seine Gefühle mitzuteilen. Sie vermißte ihn.

„Verdammt …", seufzte Ginny.

„Verdammt was", ertönte eine Stimme. Sie wandte sich zur Tür um und sah dort ihren Mitschüler aus Gryffindor, und ebenfalls Vertrauensschüler, Colin Creevey stehen.

„Ach, nichts."

„Es geht wieder um das Buch", sagte er und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Du hast es letztes Jahr überall mit hingenommen, und du weigerst dich immer noch, mir zu sagen, von wem du es hast."

„Jemand …" Sie lächelte.

„Besonderes, ja, das ist nichts Neues", unterbrach er. „Ehrlich, Ginny, du weigerst dich, mich wissen zu lassen, welcher Abschaum dich hängenlassen hat."

„Colin", warnte Ginny.

Er kannte diesen Tonfall. Er befand sich kurz vor der „Grenze". „Entschuldige, Ginny. Du weißt, wie ich fühle, nicht?"

„Ich weiß."

„Es ist nur … Ich will nicht, daß du deine Zeit verschwendest."

„Colin, es ist nur ein Buch mit Gedichten. Und außerdem, die Chancen, daß ich ihn wiedersehe, stehen 1 zu 1 Milliarde."

Colin lächelte. „So schlecht, hm? Hab ich eine Chance?"

„Colin." Sie benutzte wieder diesen Tonfall.

„Na ja, es war einen Versuch wert …"

ooOOoo

„Die alle?" fragte Colin.

Drei Karten lagen neben ihr auf dem Sitz. Jede Karte enthielt eine Botschaft in identischer Schrift.

_Komm nicht zurück nach Hogwarts._

_Komm nicht zurück zur Schule._

_Zu deiner Sicherheit, kehr nicht nach Hogwarts zurück._

„Ich hab eine Anfang Juli bekommen, dann eine Mitte Juli, und eine, bevor ich nach London aufgebrochen bin."

„Hört sich ernst an. Hast du's deiner Mutter erzählt?"

„Damit sie sich Sorgen macht? Um Himmels Willen, nein! Es ist wahrscheinlich ein Streich. Ich wette, die sind von Denise Cobbs. Die ist immer noch sauer, daß ich Vertrauensschülerin geworden bin, und nicht sie." Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Gott weiß, warum sie so eifersüchtig ist."

Colin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nimm die Botschaften von Slytherins besser nicht auf die leichte Schulter. Da steckt immer irgendwas dahinter."

„Botschaften von Slytherins …", zitierte Ginny leicht belustigt. Die Karten waren bald vergessen, und alles, woran sie denken konnte, waren gewisse stahlgraue Augen.

ooOOoo

„Ravenclaw" bestimmte der Sprechende Hut Agnes Whites Hauszugehörigkeit.

Die Große Halle von Hogwarts war brechend voll. Ginny liebte die Begrüßungsfestmähler. Die Erstkläßler mit ihren weit aufgerissenen Augen erinnerten sie immer an ihre eigenen Gefühle, als sie um ersten Mal hier gewesen war. Der Geräuschpegel in der Halle erhöhte sich, als Agnes ihren Platz einnahm.

Dann erhob sich Direktor Dumbledore, und es kehrte Ruhe ein. „Vor dem Essen habe ich noch ein paar Worte zu sagen."

Ginny begann der Magen zu knurren. „Ach, komm schon, bitte, ein bißchen schnell", murmelte sie. Colin, der neben ihr saß, lachte leise. Die Ansprache bezüglich des Verbotenen Waldes blendete sie vollständig aus. Und dann hörte sie: „Lassen Sie mich Ihnen den diesjährigen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vorstellen."

„Wer ist denn dieses Jahr dran?" brummelte Colin.

„Er hat letztes Jahr hier seinen Abschluß gemacht. Ich bin sicher, viele von Ihnen erinnern sich an ihn. Er war ein ausgezeichneter Schüler, der als Zweiter seines Jahrgangs graduiert ist. Er hat ein umfangreiches Wissen auf seinem Gebiet, und nach einigen intensiven Studien im Sommer wird er Ihnen viel weitergeben können. Ich bin froh, ihn wieder hier willkommen heißen zu dürfen." Dumbledore zeigte auf einen jungen Mann, der zur Rechten von Professor Snape saß. „Professor Malfoy, wenn Sie sich bitte erheben würden"

Ginnys Kopf schoß in die Höhe. Ein großer, schlanker Mann mit silberblondem, zurückfrisierten Haar stand auf. Laute Anfeuerungsrufe, die die Wände wackeln ließen, kamen vom Slytherin-Tisch, während von den anderen drei Tischen Gemurmel zu hören war.

„Was zum …?" Colin keuchte. „Das glaub ich nicht. Das ist Draco Malfoy."

Etwas flatterte in Ginnys Brust. Etwas schwoll an vor Vorfreude, als sie ihren Blick auf den neuen Lehrer richtete. Aber dieses Gefühl von Leichtigkeit wandelte sich in Verwirrung, als er sich wieder setzte, denn er wandte seinen Blick auf sie. Sein Blick enthielt einen undurchschaubaren Ausdruck.


	3. Die Dinge könnten anders sein

**Kapitel 2  
Die Dinge könnten anders sein**

Die Gryffindors hatten nicht vor Dienstag Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Eines Morgens kam Pigwidgeon zum Frühstückstisch geflogen.

_ICH BIN FREI!_

_Liebe Ginny,_

_Vielleicht sollte ich mich wiederholen: ICH BIN FREI! Nach zehn verfluchten Wochen meines Lebens bin ich endlich mit dem Aurorentraining fertig. Harry und ich fangen nächste Woche mit Anfängeraufgaben unter einem anderen Auror an. Es war schmerzhaft, es war anstrengend, ich hab davon Rückenprobleme bekommen, aber Harry und ich haben überlebt. Jetzt können er und ich den Abschaum der Zaubererwelt jagen._

_Wo ich gerade bei Abschaum bin, Hermine hat uns letzte Woche erzählt, daß Malfoy in Hogwarts ist. Arbeitet er da? Ist er Lehrer? So sehr ich Dumbledore auch respektiere, er muß komplett verrückt gewesen sein, als er diesen Vollidioten mit den gebleichten Haaren eingestellt hat. Ich hatte gedacht, er würde in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten, wenn Du weißt, was ich meine._

_Ich hoffe, Dein letztes Schuljahr fängt gut an, und wenn Du Malfoy als Lehrer hast, laß Dir nichts von ihm gefallen. Ruf einfach Deinen wahnsinnig coolen Aurorenbruder (mich), und ich werd mich drum kümmern._

_Harry und ich werden nach unserer Grundausbildung versuchen, Dich zu besuchen. Laß Dich nicht unterkriegen, Gin!_

_Alles Liebe,_  
_Ron_

Er brachte sie auf einen interessanten Gedanken. Soweit sie wußte, war Draco ein Todesser. Wie hatte er einen Job in Hogwarts bekommen? Nun ja, er war ziemlich qualifiziert, daran bestand kein Zweifel … aber wußte Dumbledore es?

ooOOoo

Dienstag nachmittag kam schließlich.

„So ein Glück." Colin setzte sich neben ihren Platz in der Mitte des Klassenzimmers. „Malfoy als Lehrer und Unterricht zusammen mit den Slytherins."

„_Professor_Malfoy für Sie, Mr Creevey."

Colin wurde blaß und drehte langsam den Kopf in die Richtung ihres Lehrers. „E-entschuldigung, Professor Malfoy."

Draco grinste selbstgefällig. „Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", sagte er lässig und ging zur Vorderseite des Raumes. „Klasse", rief er. Alle waren still, die Slytherins aus Respekt, die Gryffindors aus Furcht. „Ich bin Ihr Lehrer für Verteidigung, Draco Malfoy. Ich bin sicher, Sie alle wissen, wer ich bin."

Bildete Ginny es sich ein, oder ruhten seine Augen für einen kurzen Moment auf ihr?

„Ich werde vollkommen ehrlich sein", begann er. „Sie werden nicht Neues lernen. Als ehemaliger Schüler weiß ich, daß in der siebten Klasse der Stoff der vergangenen sechs Jahre wiederholt wird. Die Details der Unverzeihlichen Flüche wurden beispielsweise am Ende der sechsten Klasse gelehrt. Dieses Jahr werden Sie all ihre Fähigkeiten perfektionieren."

Eine Hand hob sich. Draco blickte auf. „Ja, Ms Crane?"

„Professor Malfoy …" Sie lächelte. „Werden Sie uns Hausaufgaben und Tests geben?"

Draco lehnte sich gegen sein Pult. „Es wird gelegentlich Überprüfungen geben, damit Sie bei der Sache bleiben. Aber zum größten Teil ist Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste eine Fähigkeit, nicht etwas, das man in Büchern finden kann. Von diesen Kontrollen abgesehen wird es keine sinnlosen schriftlichen Aufgaben geben. Es gibt allerdings zwei Prüfungen, eine zum Halbjahr und die Abschlußprüfung. Die Halbjahresprüfung wird ein schriftlicher Test sein, der alles umfassen wird, was Sie seit Dezember gelernt haben, und die Abschlußprüfung im Juni wird aus einem Hindernisparcours bestehen, der alles beinhalten wird. Wenn Sie durch eine dieser Prüfungen durchfallen …" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und überkreuzte die Arme. „… dann sind Sie nicht bereit für das, was da draußen wirklich ist."

Ginny schluckte. Er mußte es wissen.

„So …" Er wandte sich um und griff nach einer Liste. Die vertrauten Namen herunterlesend begann er, die Anwesenheit zu überprüfen. Nach ein paar Minuten begann er mit dem Unterricht. „Also, um gleich einzusteigen, lassen Sie uns am Anfang beginnen. Wie definiert man die „Dunklen Künste"?"

Kein Gryffindor wagte es, die Hand zu heben. Der Slytherin Jeremy Doyle meldete sich. Als er aufgerufen wurde, antwortete er: „Die Dunklen Künste sind eine Form der Magie, hinter der eine wirklich böse Absicht steht."

„Erläutern Sie Ihre Antwort genauer", forderte Draco ihn auf.

„Na ja, sagen wir, da wäre dieser wirklich nervige Blödmann …" Jeremy warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Gryffindor Christian Anderson. „… und ich belege ihn mit der Ganzkörperklammer. Meine Absicht ist, mich über ihn lustig zu machen und dafür zu sorgen, daß die Leute ein paar Stunden über ihn lachen, nicht, ihm dauerhaften Schaden zuzufügen."

Draco nickte. „Zehn Punkte für Slytherin."

Colin seufzte etwas, das sich stark nach „parteiisch" anhörte.

„Mr Creevey", schnappte Draco. Colin setzte sich aufrecht hin, als er seinen Namen hörte. „Das hier ist ein Kinderspiel, jeder kann das beantworten, sogar Sie. Können Sie irgendwen nennen, der die Dunklen Künste praktiziert hat?"

„Salazar Slytherin", platzte Colin, ohne nachzudenken, heraus.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Und weshalb nennen Sie ihn?"

„Weil … er als Rache an den anderen Gründern den Basilisken in die Schule gebracht hat, um die Schülerschaft zu reinigen. Und schließlich …" Colin ließ den Satz unbeendet und sah Ginny an. Sie war etwas blaß. Sie kannten die weitere Geschichte, Ginny war in ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts der Mittelpunkt der ganzen Sache gewesen. Die Manifestation eines jungen Tom Riddle – Voldemort in seiner Jugend – hatte sie benutzt, um die Kammer des Schreckens zu öffnen und das Monster freizulassen. Colin Creevey war eines ihrer Opfer gewesen.

„Was ist los, Creevey? Hast du deine Zunge verschluckt?" Die Slytherin Brittany Fledge lachte.

„Ach ja, richtig." Terrance Bean aus Slytherin lachte leise vor sich hin. „Und hat nicht Weasley das Ding losgelassen?"

„Laß sie in Ruhe", rief der Gryffindor Charles Binn.

Ginny erbleichte. Sie wollte nicht an all diese unglücklichen Ereignisse erinnert werden. Sie ballte die Hände in ihrem Schoß zu Fäusten.

Draco sah zu ihr herüber und wandte sich dann an die Klasse. „Also gut, das reicht."

„Nette Freundin hast du da, Creevey. Sie ist wirklich …"

„Halt die Klappe", verteidigte die Gryffindor Kristy Eggburn.

„Genug." Draco hob die Stimme leicht und verlieh ihr mehr Autorität. Es wurde wieder ruhig. Draco seufzte. Das würde eine lange Stunde werden.

Nach einer Weile ertönte die Schulglocke. Nach und nach verließen alle die Klasse. Viele sprachen über den Lehrer, im Guten wie im Schlechten.

Colin warf all seine Bücher in seine Tasche. Er bemerkte, daß Ginny ganz schön lange zum Packen brauchte. „Kommst du, Ginny?"

Sie nickte. „Ja, aber geh schon vor. Ich muß erst noch was erledigen."

Colin war verwirrt, aber er beließ es dabei. „Ist gut, also dann …" Und er verließ den Raum.

Der Klassenraum war leer. Sie warf sich den Tragriemen ihrer Tasche über die Schulter und näherte sich dem Lehrerpult, wo Draco saß. „Dra- … Mal- … ähm… Professor?"

Draco blickte auf und dann um sich. Er suchte den Raum mit den Augen nach Beobachtern ab. „Vir-… Ms Weasley …"

Sie konnte nicht anders, als seinen vorsichtigen Gesichtsausdruck zu bemerken. „Es ist nicht verboten, dem Lehrer nach dem Unterricht Fragen zu stellen. Niemand wird sich was dabei denken."

Draco schluckte. „Wahrscheinlich. Was für Fragen haben Sie?"

„Wie geht's dir?"

Er stand auf und schlug das Notizbuch vor sich zu. „Haben Sie irgendwelche Fragen, die den Unterricht betreffen?"

Ginny war etwas überrascht von dieser Reaktion. Was hatte sie falsch gemacht? Weshalb dieser kühle Ton „Ähm… werden wir die Bücher aus der ersten Klasse mit zum Unterricht bringen müssen?" Das war das erste, was ihr einfiel.

„Nur wenn Sie wollen." Er legte das Notizbuch in die Schreibtischschublade und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Er war aus schwarzem Ebenholz hergestellt und etwa dreißig Zentimeter lang. Am Griff war eine sich windende Schlange eingraviert. Es mußte eine Spezialanfertigung sein, es sei denn Olivander bot in seinem Laden jetzt ein neues Zauberstabdesign an. Mit dem Zauberstab verschloß er die Schublade. „Sie werden im Unterricht keine Bücher brauchen, Sie können sie für Ihre privaten Studien lesen."

Ginny blieb stehen, ihre Hände ruhten auf seinem Schreibtisch. Ihre Knie begannen sich in Gelee zu verwandeln. Sie wußte, daß er eine Unterhaltung mit ihr zu vermeiden versuchte, sie konnte es fühlen. Dazu kam noch, daß er sie nicht richtig ansah, wenn er mit ihr sprach. „Ich würde … wirklich gerne mit dir sprechen, Draco."

Draco kam mit einem verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck um den Schreibtisch herum. „Ich erwarte, daß Sie mich mit Respekt behandeln, Ms Weasley. Ich bin Ihr Lehrer, und daher sollten Sie mich auch so behandeln, ungeachtet des geringen Altersunterschieds oder … unserer Vergangenheit."

„Der Unterricht ist vorbei."

„Sie sind immer noch in der Schule", stellte er fest.

Sie biß sich auf die Lippe. „Es tut mir leid, Professor. Aber gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit, daß wir uns unterhalten können, als wäre ich nicht Ihre Schülerin?"

Draco preßte die Lippen fest zusammen. „Ich habe es deutlich gemacht, daß wir nicht …"

„Du hast mich ein Gedicht lesen lassen, du hast es mir nie direkt gesagt." Ginny zog das Gespräch wieder an sich. „Die Dinge könnten anders sein, richtig?"

Er wandte den Blick ab. „Ich muß gehen. Ich habe noch Dinge zu erledigen." Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte Draco sie in dem Klassenraum allein gelassen.

ooOOoo

„Ginny, wen starrst du die ganze Zeit an?"

Ginny erwachte aus ihrer Trance. „Hm?"

Colin hob eine Braue. „Wen hast du angestarrt?"

„Niemand im besonderen", antwortete Ginny schnell. „Bilde ich mir das ein, oder sind Snapes Haare noch fettiger als sonst?"

„Du bist vielleicht die Schwester von Fred und George Weasley, aber du bist eine schreckliche Lügnerin."

Ginny sah Colin an. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Du kannst lügen, bis Stonehenge einstürzt und zu Staub zerbröckelt, aber deine Augen verraten dich. Du siehst verwirrt aus."

Ginny lächelte. Sie wußte, wieviel sie ihm bedeutete. Sie war erst seit kurzem in der Lage, mit ihm zu reden. Es hatte im Sommer begonnen, gegen Ende der sechsten Klasse. Sie hatte eine Krise gehabt und sich in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen. Ihre Eltern hatten sich große Sorgen gemacht. Als Ron wegen des Aurorentrainings weggegangen war, war es sogar noch schlimmer geworden. Molly hatte den Creeveys eine Eule geschickt und Colin eingeladen. Er war am nächsten Vormittag gegen zehn Uhr angekommen. Als Ginny um acht Uhr abends ihre Schlafzimmertür geöffnet hatte, war er immer noch da gewesen. In diesem Moment hatte sie erkannt, wie wichtig sie ihm war. Sie hatte nur nicht gewußt, auf welche Art – bis er ihr ein paar Wochen später gestanden hatte, daß er schon eine ganze Weile Gefühle für sie hatte.

„Wenn ich bereit bin, darüber zu reden, dann wirst du der erste sein, der es erfährt", versprach sie.

Er nickte. „In Ordnung. Für den Moment laß ich dich vom Haken."

‚Ich habe Draco angestarrt', schrie eine innere Stimme.

„Also, warum mußtest du nach dem Unterricht noch bleiben", fragte Colin plötzlich.

Ginny harkte mit ihrer Gabel durch ihr Kartoffelpüree. „Oh … ich hatte eine Frage. Ich hab Dra…" Sie unterbrach sich. „… Professor Malfoy gefragt, ob wir die Bücher aus den vergangenen Jahren brauchen werden. Immerhin machen wir dieses Jahr eine komplette Wiederholung."

Colin sah sie merkwürdig an. Hatte er ihren Ausrutscher bemerkt? „Hm…" Er schien ihr nicht zu glauben, aber er fragte nicht weiter.

ooOOoo

Vertrauensschülerin zu sein, hatte auf jeden Fall Vorteile. Man konnte länger aufbleiben und hatte sein eigenes Bad. Sicher, die Schulsprecher hatten ihre eigenen Zimmer, aber sie war vollkommen zufrieden so wie es war.

Es war spät am Abend, als Ginny im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler saß. Sie hatte dafür gesorgt, daß es spät war, wenn sie ein Bad nahm.

Sie mußte schon eine ganze Viertelstunde im Wasser sein.

Sonett XXXVI handelte nach ihrem Verständnis von einer Person, der jemand sehr viel bedeutete. Er konnte es jedoch nicht öffentlich bekannt werden lassen. Der Sprecher wollte diese andere Person wissen lassen, daß er, auch wenn er sie vielleicht ignorierte, dennoch starke Gefühle für sie hatte, was auch immer passierte. Bedeutete das also, daß Draco so für sie empfand?

Es ergab Sinn … irgendwie. Er war ein Todesser und ein Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem. Er durfte nicht mit einer muggelliebenden Weasley gesehen werden. In Ordnung … also, wieviel bedeutete sie ihm?

Sie seufzte tief. „Draco …", murmelte sie in die Totenstille hinein.

Hinter ihr war ein leises Klappern zu hören. Sie ließ sich panisch kinntief ins Wasser sinken. Sie drehte sich um, aber hinter ihr war niemand. „Hallo? Wer ist da?" rief sie.

Sie zog schnell ihren Bademantel über, den sie nahebei aufgehängt hatte. Immer noch triefnaß, überblickte sie suchend den Raum. Zu ihrem äußersten Entsetzen sah sie einen Zauberstab auf dem Boden liegen, ein paar Meter von der Stelle entfernt, wo sie gebadet hatte. Ginny starrte auf den schwarzen Zauberstab mit der sich um den Griff windenden Schlange.


	4. Ich hatte dich gewarnt

**Kapitel 3  
Ich hatte dich gewarnt**

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die den Mut hatte, ihn aufzuheben. Er schien zu summen, und ein seltsamer, grüner Nebel ging für ein paar Minuten von ihm aus. Sie wußte genug über Magie, um zu wissen, daß in einem Zauberstab nach einem mächtigen Fluch noch Überreste davon zurückblieben. Sie kannte nur einen Fluch, der etwas Grünes absonderte: Avada Kedavra. Jemand hatte den Todesfluch versucht … an ihr. Und sie erkannte diesen Zauberstab.

ooOOoo

Sie hatte ihn ein paar Tage mit sich herumgetragen. Die Schulglocke ertönte und richtete ihre Gedanken wieder auf den Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Die Schüler standen auf. „Nur eine Minute", sagte Draco. „Morgen werden wir mit der Zeitleiste der Dunklen Künste anfangen: Wer ist wer, was hat er getan, und wie war die Reaktion der Welt. Jetzt raus hier."

Ginny stand auf und packte ihre Sachen zusammen.

„Ms Weasley, bleiben Sie nach dem Unterricht."

Sie erstarrte. Sie blickte zu Colin hinüber, der völlig perplex aussah. „Was hast du getan, Ginny?"

„N… nichts", antwortete sie, obwohl sie eine Ahnung hatte, worum es ging.

„Bist du sicher?" Colin senkte die Stimme. „Wenn der Professor nicht …"

„Es hat geläutet, Mr Creevey", informierte Draco taktvoll.

Colin schluckte, schenkte Ginny einen mitfühlenden Blick und ging. „Wir sehen uns später, Ginny."

Als Ginny sich zum Lehrerpult umdrehte, sah sie, wie Draco auf sie zukam. Er streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. „Ich glaube, Sie haben etwas, das mir gehört."

Sie ließ ihre Hand gedankenverloren an ihre Seite fliegen, unter ihrer Robe befühlte sie ihre Zauberstabtasche. „Bitte?"

„Mein Zauberstab, Ms Weasley. Ich denke, Sie haben ihn."

Ginny überraschte sich selbst und stellte sich aufrecht hin. „Ich werde ihn zurückgeben – nachdem ich eine Erklärung gehört habe, weshalb ich ihn gefunden habe", erwiderte sie und sah ihm geradewegs in die Augen.

Er trat nahe an sie heran, so nah, daß er beinahe den angemessenen Höflichkeitsabstand unterschritt – nicht, daß sie damit ein Problem hatte. Sie konnte sein Aftershave riechen, es war eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Regen, Tee und … Sie konnte es nicht identifizieren, aber es war angenehm. Nur er roch so gut. Niemand sonst hatte einen Duft an sich, der irgendwie ihre Knie weich werden ließ. Sie stellte fest, daß sie mehr von ihm riechen wollte, so dämlich der Gedanke auch war.

„Beschämend, den persönlichen Besitz eines Lehrers einzubehalten." Er funkelte sie wütend an. Dann wurde sein Blick weicher, und er nannte sie bei ihrem Namen. „Mein Zauberstab … Virginia."

Ein sonderbares Gefühl durchflutete sie, wie Schmetterlinge in ihrem Körper. Sie griff in ihre Tasche und zog den Zauberstab hervor.

Draco schnappte ihn ihr aus der Hand. Kein Dankeschön oder irgendein Zeichen der Dankbarkeit. „Guten Tag, Ms Weasley."

Zurück zu den Förmlichkeiten. „Warum?" fragte Ginny. Sie hatte gleichzeitig Angst, war neugierig und aufgebracht. Warum war er im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler gewesen? „Was du an diesem Abend gemacht?"

„Ich hatte Sie entlassen, Ms Weasley."

„Ist mir egal. Was hast du gemacht?"

„Ich sagte: Guten Tag. Kehren Sie zurück in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum oder was auch immer. Verschwinden Sie aus meinem Klassenzimmer. Ich sehe Sie dann in der nächsten Stunde." Draco lächelte spöttisch.

Ginny bebte vor Ärger. Sie schwang sich den Tragriemen ihrer Tasche über die Schulter und stürmte aus dem Raum.

ooOOoo

_Liebe Gin,_

_Es ist offiziell: Ich hasse meinen Trainer. Sein Name ist Gemini Vaughns, und man kann absolut nicht mit ihm auskommen. Er ist fordernd, undankbar, alles, das auf „grauenhaft" hinausläuft._

_Gerade gestern hat er mich Butterbier holen lassen, und als ich zurückkam, hat er sich beschwert. „Es ist warm. Ich mag es angenehm heiß." Also bin ich zum Pausenraum des Hauptquartiers gegangen und hab es aufgewärmt. Dann hat er es getrunken und sich die Zunge verbrannt. Er hat mich deswegen Runden laufen lassen._

_Und was das Faß bei diesem ganzen Fiasko zum Überlaufen bringt ist, daß er Harry verehrt. Und wenn ich sage „verehren", dann meine ich: „Wow, Sie sind der JUNGE DER LEBT! Na ja, kein Junge mehr, eher ein junger Mann. Kann ich ein Autogramm haben? Wie ist es, Sie zu sein? Das ist Ihr Zauberstab? Meiner ist auch aus Stechpalme! Was für ein Zufall! Wow, es ist Harry Potters benutztes Kaugummi". Er hat sogar versucht zu tauschen, damit er Harrys Trainer sein kann._

_Aber Arielle läßt das nicht zu. Arielle ist Harrys Trainerin, und sie ist absolut umwerfend schön. Sie ist 24 (hat gleich nach der Schule mit dem Aurorentraining angefangen) und nett, heiß, klug, geduldig, und sie ist extrem alleinstehend. Harry hat eine tolle Zeit beim Lernen (Möcht' ich wetten!), aber Hermine ist nicht sehr glücklich darüber. Harry besteht darauf, daß er nicht an ihr interessiert ist, aber Hermine bleibt dabei, daß „jeder Mann, der sie nicht anziehend findet, entweder homosexuell oder tot" ist. Na ja, damit hat sie nicht ganz Unrecht. Harry versucht, ihr ein sicheres Gefühl zu geben. Anscheinend war Hermine wirklich still bei ihrer Verabredung vor zwei Tagen, nach allem, was Harry mir erzählt hat. Hermine still? Armer Harry …_

_Wie auch immer, ich wollte dich nur auf dem Laufenden halten. Ich erwarte Deine Eule._

_Alles Liebe,_  
_ Ron_

_P.S.: Fühl Dich frei zu jammern, wenn „Professor Malfoy" ein unglaubliches Frettchen ist._

Er war unglaubliches Frettchen … mit umwerfenden stahlgrauen Augen, seidigen, silberblonden Haaren und wie gemeißelten …

Ginny schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Stopp", schalt sie sich . Auf diese Weise an Draco zu denken. Letztes Jahr mochte es tolerierbar gewesen sein, aber dieses Jahr … Er war ihr Lehrer! Ein gutaussehender Lehrer, aber nichtsdestotrotz ein Lehrer.

Ein Lehrer, der bewaffnet war und bereit, sie zu verfluchen, während sie ein Bad nahm. Sie rollte sich auf den Bauch. Sie hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, es jemandem zu erzählen, aber es klang so einfach, wenn sie es sich vorstellte.

„Er hat versucht, mich hinter meinem nackten Rücken zu verfluchen", murmelte sie in ihr Kissen. Das klang unbezahlbar.

Nun, das war ein Gedanke … Wenn er versucht hatte, sie zu verfluchen, wie kam es dann, daß er es nicht durchgezogen hatte? Dieser Gedanke führte dazu, daß sie in dieser Nacht nicht zum Schlafen kam.

ooOOoo

Colin bemerkte, daß etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war, und wenn er versuchte, es aus ihr herauszukriegen, antwortete sie nicht. Er ließ das Thema fallen und begann eine Diskussion über das bevorstehende Quidditch-Probetraining in der nächsten Woche.

Die Anspannung zehrte an ihr. Sie stellte extra sicher, daß sie die letzte in der Klasse war, damit sie eine Möglichkeit hatte, mit ihm zu sprechen. Aber sobald alle anderen gingen, zog er sich in das Hinterzimmer, sein Büro, zurück. Er ging ihr also aus dem Weg. Sie hatte das nicht richtig durchgeplant. Einmal verschloß sie sogar die Tür mit einem Zauber. Draco öffnete einfach die Tür und ging unbeeindruckt hindurch. Sie mußte einen Weg finden, mit ihm zu reden. Seit ihrer letzten Unterhaltung hatte sie keinen vernünftigen Acht-Stunden-Schlaf mehr gehabt.

Spät am Abend wanderte sie in ihrer Funktion als Vertrauensschülerin durch die Flure und hielt die Augen offen nach Leuten, die gegen Regeln verstießen. Dann näherte sie sich dem Raum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und ging direkt darauf zu.

Die Kerzen im Raum brannten noch, daraus schloß sie, daß er noch hier sein mußte. Ginny öffnete die Tür zu seinem Büro und trat ein. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch aus dunklem Mahagoni. Draco hatte seine Robe nicht an, nur einen dunkelgrauen Rollkragenpullover, eine schwarze Hose und schwarze italienische Lederschuhe. Zu ihrer Überraschung hatte er eine schmale, ovale, silberne Brille auf der Nase. Sie mußte zugeben, die Brille ließ ihn gebildeter aussehen.

Seine Kiefer spannten sich an, als sein Blick auf sie fiel. „Ms Weasley, die Sprechzeit ist vorbei. Wenn Sie irgendwelche Fragen haben, stellen Sie sie vor oder nach dem Unterricht."

„Du weißt sehr genau, daß es nicht darum geht." Ginny schloß die Tür. „Ich will wissen, was du in der Nacht gemacht hast, in der ich deinen Zauberstab gefunden habe."

„Verschwinden Sie", befahl er.

„Nein."

„Ich sagte, Sie sollen gehen."

Ginny stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. Es wurde Zeit, daß die starke Ginny auftauchte. „Das werde ich nicht."

„Na gut", schnappte Draco. Er stand auf und ging auf die Tür zu.

Ginny nahm sich die Freiheit, als menschlicher Türstopper zu fungieren und ihn damit am Öffnen der Tür zu hindern. „Ich will wissen, was passiert ist."

„Geh da weg", forderte er.

„Nein."

„Beweg dich, oder ich werde dich bewegen."

„Das werde ich nicht, Draco", sagte sie und benutzte dabei wie selbstverständlich seinen Vornamen. „Hast du versucht, mich umzu…"

Draco packte ihren Arm fest und schob sie gegen die Tür. Es war keine rohe Gewalt, aber es genug, um sie sicher gegen die glatte Oberfläche der Tür gedrückt zu halten. „Du …", zischte er, „hast nicht auf mich gehört." Er stand über sie gebeugt, sein Gesicht gefährlich nahe an ihrem. Sie konnte nichts tun, außer auf seine schmalen Lippen zu starren. „Ich hatte dich davor gewarnt, nach Hogwarts zurückzukommen."

Plötzlich huschte ihr ein Ausdruck von Erkenntnis übers Gesicht. „Das warst du … Du hast die Warnungen geschickt? Aber warum?"

Eine Zeitlang sprach er nicht, aber als er es schließlich tat, wurde Ginnys Welt auf den Kopf gestellt.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat mich geschickt, um dich zu töten."


	5. Manche Dinge ändern sich nicht

**Kapitel 4  
Manche Dinge ändern sich nicht**

Ginnys Kopf flog herum. „W-was?"

„Du hast mich verstanden, Virginia", sagte er leise. „Ich hatte direkte Anweisungen, herzukommen und dich zu töten."

Alles Blut schien aus ihr zu weichen. „Aber … aber warum?"

„Dein Vater. Erinnerst du dich, was vor fast drei Monaten passiert ist?"

„Die drei Todesser in Townes Haus", sagte sie.

Draco nickte. „Dein Vater hat einen wichtigen Teil der Pläne des Dunklen Lords vereitelt. Er hatte vor, diese Stadt zu übernehmen und sie zu einer seiner Hochburgen im Land zu machen. Aber jemand hat sie dabei erwischt, wie sie Dunkle Objekte zu einem der neuen Häuser transportiert haben. Dein Vater ist von diesem Jemand informiert worden, der niemand anderer war als Ethan Towne. Er dachte, es wäre nur eine Gruppe unbedeutender Dunkler Magier, aber sobald er geplaudert hat, hat er sein Todesurteil unterschrieben."

„Aber wieso ich?" wiederholte sie, während sie versuchte, ihre Stimme wiederzufinden.

„Dein Vater hat dabei geholfen, den Plan des Dunklen Lords zu durchkreuzen. Also hat der Dunkle Lord nicht nur ihn, sondern auch Towne, Crowe und Todd ins Visier genommen. Er hielt es für die ultimative Rache, ihre Letztgeborenen zu töten. Niemand sollte sein eigenes Kind begraben müssen."

„Und er hat dich beauftragt?"

„Ja, dank meines Vaters. Meinte, ich müßte meine Prioritäten klarstellen." Er bemerkte ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. „Mein Vater hat letztes Jahr von uns erfahren. Pansy hat dich bei mir ein- und ausgehen sehen und es gewagt, meinem Vater eine Eule zu schicken."

Ginny wurde schlecht.

Schließlich ließ Draco sie los. „Deshalb hab ich …" Er machte eine Pause. „… getan, was ich getan habe."

‚Aufgehört, mit mir zu reden', dachte Ginny. „Er hätte dir was angetan?"

„Und dir", fügte er hinzu.

Ihr Magen überschlug sich.

Draco seufzte tief und nahm seine Brille ab. „Warum hast du meine Warnungen nicht beachtet?"

„Ich dachte, das wäre ein Scherz!" rechtfertigte sie sich. „Du erwartest, daß ich solchen Briefen ohne wirklichen Grund glaube? Meine Güte, du hast sie ja nicht unterschrieben!"

„Und riskiert, daß sie konfisziert werden? Ich denke nicht. Tja, das macht alles wesentlich komplizierter."

„Weshalb? Du-weißt-schon-wer ist nicht hier! Solange Dumbledore in der Nähe ist sind wir beide sicher." Sie machte eine Pause. „Richtig?"

„Ich bin nicht der einzige Todesser in Hogwarts. Du hast eine Handvoll neu Initiierter in deinem Jahrgang. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob sie von meinen Anweisungen wissen." Seine Augen schweiften für einen Augenblick von ihr weg, bevor er ihrem Blick wieder begegnete. „Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn sie informiert wären."

„Weiß Dumbledore davon? Daß du …" Sie versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

Er erriet sie. „Sieht nicht so aus." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Noch einmal, ich wär nicht überrascht, wenn er es wüßte."

Ginny war von Paranoia überkommen. Sie beobachtete, wie er sich abwandte und zu seinem Schreibtisch ging. „Also, was wirst du tun?"

„Ich werd mir was einfallen lassen", erwiderte er, während er ihr den Rücken zuwandte und seine Brille auf den Schreibtisch legte.

Stille breitete sich im Raum aus. Es schien, als hätten sie beide Angst, einen Laut von sich zu geben. Ginnys Herz begann, etwas schneller zu schlagen, und schließlich war sie es, die den Mut aufbrachte, etwas zu sagen. „Warum nicht?" Sie sah, wie er leicht den Kopf in ihre Richtung neigte. „Ich war verletzlich. Warum hast du mich nicht einfach getötet wie die anderen?"

Und dann grinste er, etwas, das so typisch für ihn war, daß sie leicht nostalgisch wurde. „Du hast das Sonett gelesen, oder?"

‚Nur ungefähr 57 825 mal', sagte sie zu sich selbst. „Ja, das habe ich."

„Hast du es verstanden? Es war auf Englisch."

Sie wurde rot. „Ich verstehe es vollkommen", verteidigte sie sich. „Der Dichter hat sehr viel für jemanden empfunden, obwohl er es nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zugeben konnte." Ihr Gesicht wurde heiß, als er sie anstarrte.

Sein Blick war fest auf sie gerichtet. „Deshalb", sagte er schlicht.

Ginnys Herz setzte für ein paar Schläge aus. „Aber … aber … das ist Monate her", sagte sie leise.

„Manche Dinge ändern sich nicht", erwiderte er.

Was konnte sie dazu sagen? Was versuchte er ihr zu sagen?

„Du gehst besser", sagte Draco. „Du mußt noch deine letzten Runden drehen und dann zum Turm zurück."

Ginny nickte. Sie hatte komplett vergessen, daß sie noch ihre Pflichten als Vertrauensschülerin beenden mußte. „Stimmt."

„Bis dann, Red …" Draco setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

„Ich weiß. Keine Unterhaltungen", sagte sie. Hatte er sie gerade wieder „Red" genannt? Sie unterdrückte das tröstliche Gefühl, das in ihr hochsprudelte.

Sie verließ sein Büro.

Ginny konnte in dieser Nacht nicht schlafen. Wirre Gedanken gingen ihr im Kopf herum. Draco Malfoy war geschickt worden, um sie zu töten? Wußte Dumbledore davon? Draco wollte sie nicht töten? Wieso nicht? Sie bedeutete ihm etwas … aber wieviel?

ooOOoo

Es wurde Gewohnheit, daß sie Blickkontakte vermieden. Ginny beteiligte sie nie freiwillig am Unterricht und antwortete nur, wenn sie aufgerufen wurde. Draco nahm sie zwar dran, aber nur zu sehr seltenen Gelegenheiten. Er konnte sie nicht vollständig ignorieren. Sie war eine Schülerin und mußte zum Antworten aufgefordert werden, besonders da sie im Unterricht immer still war. Diese Zeit des Tages war immer schwierig. Niemand bemerkte, daß für ihn ihre Stimme in der Luft weiterschwang, wenn sie eine Antwort gab, auch wenn es nur ein oder zwei Worte waren. Ihre Stimme umgab ihn.

Sie wußten nicht, daß ein Augenpaar sie beobachtete und geistig Notizen machte.


	6. Sollte jemals irgend etwas schiefgehen

**Kapitel 5  
Sollte jemals irgend etwas schiefgehen**

Eines Tages Anfang Dezember war Ginny gerade auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle, als sie drei große Gestalten in der Tür stehen sah. Eine war leicht zu erkennen mit der purpurfarbenen Robe, schneeweißem Bart und Haaren, die bis zur Hüfte reichten. Gegenüber von dieser Gestalt stand ein rothaariger Mann in brauner Robe. Neben ihm stand ein Mann mit rabenschwarzem Haar und schwarzer Brille, der die gleiche braune Robe trug. Ginny erkannte sie bei näherem Hinsehen und sprintete auf sie zu.

„Ron!" rief sie aus. „Harry!"

Ron wandte sich vom Direktor ab und fing das heranstürmende Mädchen in den Armen auf. „Woa, Gin!" Er umarmte sie. „Beruhig dich!"

Dumbledore lächelte. „Nun, es muß eine ganze Weile her sein, daß Sie sich gesehen haben."

„Fünf Monate", bestätigte Ginny, als sie Harry umarmte. „Es ist schön, euch zwei zu sehen."

Harry erwiderte die Geste. „Du siehst großartig aus. Wie geht's dir?"

„Danke, gut. Könnt ihr zum Mittagessen bleiben?" fragte sie und wandte sich an Dumbledore.

„Selbstverständlich." Der alte Mann blinzelte. „Ich liebe es, meine alten Schüler zu sehen, ganz gleich, wieviel Ärger sie gemacht haben."

Rons und Harrys Ohren liefen rot an.

Professor Snape erschien in einer der Türen in der Nähe der Halle. „Direktor …" Er unterbrach sich, als sein Blick auf seine ehemaligen Schüler fiel. „Mr Weasley, Mr Potter …"

„Professor Snape", grüßte Harry respektvoll.

Dumbledore warf einen Blick auf seine überkomplizierte Taschenuhr. „Oh, ich muß mich jetzt um einige Angelegenheiten kümmern. Es war schön, Sie wiederzusehen, Mr Weasley, Harry." Er legte dem jungen Mann fest die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich werde Sie beide später sehen", sagte er und drehte sich lächelnd zu Ginny um. Dann ließ er sie allein.

„Wann seid ihr hier angekommen?" fragte Ginny ihren Bruder und seinen Freund.

„Gerade eben. Wir wollten sichergehen, daß wir gegen Mittag hier sind", antwortete Ron.

„Ja. Ron war spastisch, seit er herausgefunden hat, daß Malfoy auf dem Gelände ist", fügte Harry hinzu.

Ron warf ihm nur einen finsteren Blick zu. „Wenn du rausfinden würdest, daß dieser Idiot der Lehrer deiner kleinen Schwester ist, dann wärest du auch aufgebracht."

„Kein Grund dazu, Weasley. Ich benote fair, wenn ich das von mir selbst behaupten darf."

Ginny hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, daß Draco aus der Großen Halle gekommen war. Ron und Harry wandten sich um und sahen ihren früheren Klassenkameraden an.

„Malfoy …", brachte Ron hervor.

„Es ist also wahr", sagte Draco, während er ihre Roben mit den identischen Abzeichen auf der linken Seite musterte. „Ihr macht beide eine Aurorenausbildung. Das hatte ich erwartet", bemerkte er ruhig.

„Und du bist Lehrer. Das hätte ich nie erwartet", erwiderte Ron mit einem finsteren Blick. Harry blieb still und beobachtete die Szene. „Ich dachte, du würdest … eine andere Richtung einschlagen."

Draco wandte seinen Blick für ein paar Sekunden Ginny zu, dann wieder ihrem Bruder. Ginny antwortete, indem sie ihren Blick zu Boden senkte. „Das zeigt mal wieder, wie wenig du noch immer weißt. Also, wo ist das fünfte Rad am Wagen? Ich glaube, du nennst sie „Bettpartnerin", Potter."

Harrys Blick war ebenfalls düster. „Falls du von Hermine sprichst, sie ist bei der Arbeit."

„Als Assistentin in der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit", stellte Draco fest. Ginny bemerkte, daß er anscheinend seine Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte. „Sie konnte keinen besseren Job kriegen? Auf der anderen Seite … einige Abteilungen im Ministerium sind sehr … wählerisch, was ihre Angestellten betrifft."

„Sie ist glücklich, wo sie ist", verteidigte Harry mit etwas gefährlicherem Tonfall als gewöhnlich. „Und sie ist für alles, was sie tut, außerordentlich qualifiziert."

„Da bin ich sicher, Potter. Du solltest es wissen, immerhin bist du ihr kleines „Spielzeug"." Draco genoß den Anblick eines verärgerten Harry Potter. „Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen wollt … Kann nicht direkt behaupteten, daß es toll war, eure Gesichter wiederzusehen, Potter, Weasley …" Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Ginny, aber er wandte sich schnell ab und verschwand in dem Raum, in den auch Dumbledore und Snape hineingegangen waren.

„Immer noch ein Scheißkerl", murmelte Ron.

„Sieh's ein, Ron." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Einige Dinge ändern sich nie."

Ginny lächelte. Oh, das hatte sie schon irgendwo gehört. „Wie wär's, wenn wir jetzt essen gehen?"

„Sehr gute Idee." Ron öffnete die Tür und betrat die Halle.

Harry faßte Ginny an der Schulter. „Nur eine Sekunde, Ginny."

Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Was ist, Harry?"

„Ist Malfoy immer so? Du warst die ganze Zeit hier, und er hat nichts zu dir gesagt."

Zuerst wußte sie nicht, wie sie seine Frage beantworten sollte. ‚Er sagt nie etwas zu mir. Wir tauschen im Unterricht und auf den Fluren nur immer unbehagliche Blicke aus', bemerkte sie im Stillen. Seit diesem Abend in seinem Büro hatte sie hin und wieder seltsame Träume, er kam in jedem einzelnen vor. Sie wußte allerdings, daß sie nicht bereit bereit war, etwas davon mit jemandem zu teilen.

„Er hat mit euch beiden geredet … na ja, eher euch blöd angequatscht. Mit seinen Schülern spricht er sowieso nur im Unterricht."

„Bist du sicher?" Harry schien nicht zufrieden zu sein.

Ginny zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Natürlich bin ich sicher. Ich sehe ihn fast jeden Tag."

Harry lächelte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Entschuldige, Ginny. Ich hör mich an wie ein Holzkopf."

„Keine Sorge." Ginny öffnete die Tür. „Laß uns reingehen."

Sie sah nicht, daß Harry den Flur hinunterblickte, als sie ihm den Rücken zukehrte. Er schaute in die Richtung, in die Draco verschwunden war. Er hoffte, daß er sich bloß Dinge einbildete.

Er rief sich die wenigen Sekunden ins Gedächtnis, die Draco Ginny angesehen hatte. Draco hatte ein merkwürdiges Leuchten in den Augen gehabt. Harry kannte diesen Blick: Er sah sah ihn jeden Morgen in seinen eigenen Augen, wenn er sich vor dem Spiegel fertig machte – und Hermine neben ihm war.

Er zog sorgenvoll die Stirn in Falten. Oh, er hoffte, daß er nur voreilige Schlußfolgerungen zog.

„Hast du für die Probe-ZAGs gelernt?" fragte Ron seine Schwester.

Die Drei saßen am Ende des Gryffindor–Tisches. Als sie vorhin hereingekommen waren, waren Kinnladen heruntergeklappt, der Gryffindor-Tisch war in Freude ausgebrochen, und zahlreiche Erstkläßler hatten um Rons und Harrys Autogramm gebeten. Harry war die ganze Show ziemlich peinlich, während Ron stolz eine ihm angebotene Feder nahm und seine unleserliche Unterschrift hinkritzelte.

„Ja, ich hab mit den schwierigeren Fächern wie Verwandlung und Arithmantik angefangen."

„Erinnert ihr euch, wie Hermine letztes Jahr ein Fall für die Irrenanstalt war?" Ron lachte. „Das war unglaublich!"

Oh ja, Ginny erinnerte sich allerdings. Das war die Zeit, in der sie Draco in seinem Schulsprecherzimmer besucht hatte.

„Hey, sie war wesentlich schlimmer, als wir die richtigen ZAG-Prüfungen hatten", fügte Harry hinzu.

„Ja, sie hat unseren gesamten Stundenplan umgestellt, so daß wir mindestens vier Stunden pro Tag gelernt haben. Es war grauenhaft."

„Ich weiß."

„Ach, ich zwei seid solche Babys", schimpfte Ginny. „Ihr habt jetzt beide wirklich gute Jobs. Ihr habt kein Recht, euch zu beschweren."

„Ja, Harry. Ich meine, hast du deine Ausbilderin mal richtig angesehen?" erinnerte Ron.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, er wußte, wo das hinführte. „Nicht besonders."

„Schwachsinn", bemerkte Ron und wandte sich an Ginny. „Dieser Typ ist ein unglaublicher … wie heißt das Wort … Playboy, glaub ich."

„Halt die Klappe, Ron." Harry trank etwas Saft.

„Arielle wollte sich mit ihm verabreden", erklärte Ron ihr.

Ginny klappte der Mund auf. „Aber Harry …!"

„Es ist ein Mittagessen unter Freunden!" verteidigte sich Harry. „Das ist, als würde ich mit dir zum Mittagessen gehen, Ginny!"

„Was hat Hermine gesagt?" fragte Ginny.

Harry brummelte etwas, während er trank.

„Wie bitte?" hakte Ginny nach.

„Sie hat nichts gesagt." Harry schluckte. „Keinen verdammten Ton."

„Ist das gut oder schlecht?"

„Extrem Harry-sollte-besser-Merlin-um-Hilfe-anbeten-schlecht", erläuterte Ron. „Du kennst Hermine. Sie hat immer eine Meinung zu allem. Wenn sie nichts sagen kann, ist sie zu sauer für Worte."

„Ich versteh's nicht." Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich hab nicht das geringste Interesse an Arielle."

„Noch ein Problem mit ihrem Kopf, wenn du mich fragst. Hermine und Harry sind perfekt füreinander", kommentierte Ron.

„Also, warum kann Hermine das nicht verstehen?" schloß Harry und ignorierte Rons Bemerkung dabei vollkommen.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat kein Selbstvertrauen. Du mußt dafür sorgen, daß sie ein gutes Gefühl hat, was euch angeht." ‚Ehrlich, Jungs sind so simpel.'

„Mann, Harry, kannst du mit Pflegebedürftigen umgehen?" neckte Ron.

„Ich weiß, daß du das nicht kannst. Megara ist der lebendige Beweis dafür", entgegnete Harry bissig.

„Megara?" Ginny hatte noch nie von ihr gehört. „Wer?"

Ron wurde leicht rosa.

„Wir haben uns zu Beginn des Kadettentrainings getroffen", erklärte Harry. „Sie ist aus Griechenland. Sie kann kaum ein Wort sagen, außer „ja". Selbstverständlich hat Ron es übernommen, ihr da ein wenig auszuhelfen."

Ginnys Kinn klappte herunter. „Ron!" Sie klang empört. „Was hat Mum dazu gesagt?"

„Nichts, weil sie es nie erfahren wird!" Ron sah Ginny an, dann Harry. „Außerdem, wir haben Harrys Liebesleben diskutiert. Wie sind wir auf meins gekommen?"

„Laß uns nicht Athens vergessen, oder Hannah, Leta, Esperanza, Rika …", fuhr Harry fort.

Harry und Ron verabschiedeten sich, als für Ginny der Unterricht begann. „Paß auf dich auf, Gin. Und lern hart, aber vergiß nicht, Spaß zu haben. Und wenn Malfoy unfair sein sollte, schick mir eine Eule", sagte Ron.

Harrys Worte waren etwas verwirrender. „Ginny, sollte jemals irgend etwas schiefgehen, erzähl es jemandem. Ron, Hermine, Dumbledore, deinen Eltern, mir … Versprichst du's?"

Unsicher, was in seinem Kopf vorging, lächelte Ginny nur und nickte. Was hatte er dabei im Sinn?

ooOOoo

Ginny wandte ihren Blick Draco zu, als er seine Erläuterung der grundlegenden Gegenflüche beendete. Da bemerkte sie, daß sie Harrys Worte auf ihrem Pergament etwa achtmal niedergeschrieben hatte.: _Sollte jemals irgend etwas schiefgehen … Sollte jemals irgend etwas schiefgehen …_

Dann flog ihr Blick zu Colin, als sie spürte, wie er ihre Hand mit den Fingerspitzen berührte. Er betrachtete die Worte, die sie geschrieben hatte. Dann blicke er fragend zu ihr auf.

„Nach dem Unterricht, Mr Creevey, Ms Weasley", befahl Draco. „Hören Sie auf, sich in meinem Unterricht schmachtende Blicke zuzuwerfen."

Ginny lief rosa an, und Colin schluckte. Von der Slytherin-Seite kam leises Gelächter.

Die Glocke läutete zum Ende der Stunde. Alle standen auf. „Ich entlasse Sie, nicht das Läuten, oder haben Sie das vergessen?" sagte Draco, als er sich der Klasse zuwandte. Alle erstarrten und warteten, was er sagen würde. „Bevor ich es vergesse, Professor McGonagall hat die Liste an der Tür zur Großen Halle angebracht. Tragen Sie Ihren Namen ein, wenn Sie in den Ferien hierbleiben." Er wartete ein paar Sekunden. „Also gut, raus jetzt."

Der Raum begann, sich zu leeren. „Großer Gott, man könnte meinen, er beobachtet mich die ganze Zeit und hackt auf mir rum", murmelte Colin Ginny zu.

„Bilden Sie sich nichts ein, Mr Creevey", sagte Draco von seinem Schreibtisch aus, der mindestens fünf Meter entfernt war. „Kommen Sie her, Ms Weasley. Ich muß etwas mit Ihnen besprechen." Er sah Colin an. „Allein."

Colin verstand den Wink und verließ den Klassenraum. Ginny ging langsam auf das Lehrerpult zu. „Ja, Dr… Professor?"

„Gehst du über Weihnachten nach Hause?" fragte er so leise, daß es niemand außerhalb des Raumes verstehen konnte.

„Ja, alle kommen nach Hause. Alle meine Brüder, einschließlich Harry und Hermine. Gehst du nach Hause?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich habe … Pläne zu machen."

Ginny nickte. Sie konnte nur raten, was er plante: Wege, sie zu schützen. Solange er nicht da draußen war und Leute tötete, war das in ihren Augen etwas Gutes. „Also wirst du Weihnachten überhaupt nicht feiern? Du wirst alleine sein?"

„Nicht völlig … Was immer hier geplant ist, wird mein Weihnachten sein."

Ginny unterdrückte ein Lächeln. „Weißt du, ich würde dich ja einladen …"

„Ein Malfoy bei einer Weasley-Weihnachtsparty? Das wäre, als würde als würdest du mich den Löwen zum Fraß vorwerfen, ich wäre vogelfrei. Danke, aber nein danke."

„Hab ich mir gedacht."

„Das wäre alles, Virginia." Er senkte den Kopf und räusperte sich. „Ms Weasley …"

Ginny ging. Draco würde also Weihnachten allein verbringen? Das würde sie nicht zulassen, entschied sie.


	7. Wieviel du mir bedeutest

**Kapitel 6  
Wieviel du mir bedeutest**

Sie organisierte ihren Stundenplan neu: Schule, schnelle Mahlzeiten, Hausaufgaben und daran arbeiten, bis sie schläfrig wurde.

Colin, der glücklicherweise dieselben Fächer belegte wie sie, weckte sie auf, wenn sie während des Unterrichts einschlief. Sie hatte es ihm rechtzeitig gesagt, denn sie wollte nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, daß Gryffindor Punkte verlor.

„Was genau machst du, daß du zu wenig schläfst?" fragte Colin.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Gar nichts."

„Du verheimlichst mir was, Ginny." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ziemlich unfair …"

„Bitte, Colin, reite nicht drauf rum", grummelte sie, während sie über ihrem Buch für Geschichte der Zauberei saß.

Colin seufzte nur. „Gibt es irgendeinen Weg, dich dazu zu bringen, dich mir anzuvertrauen? Ich meine wirklich anvertrauen? Mir zu erzählen, was du denkst oder worüber du dir Sorgen machst?"

„Colin, bitte versteh das", flehte Ginny. „Ich kann mich nicht einfach jemandem anvertrauen, nicht, wenn ich nicht soweit bin. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, wenn ich bereit bin …"

„… werde ich der erste sein, dem du es erzählst", beendete Colin den Satz. „Und ich warte immer noch auf dich."

Ginny schlug ihr Buch zu. „Wir sehen uns später." Sie nahm das Buch und ging zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Sie warf sich aufs Bett und warf das Buch auf den Boden, dann zog sie eine braune Papiertüte aus ihrer Truhe und machte sich an die Arbeit.

ooOOoo

Die Probe-UTZs waren vorbei. Sie hatte ihre letzte Prüfung am Freitag gehabt. Nach ganzen zwei Wochen mit vier Stunden Schlaf pro Nacht war Ginny fertig.

Sie hatte es in einer kleinen Schachtel verpackt und mit braunem Papier umwickelt. Sie hielt es eng an sich gedrückt, ihr Herz schlug doppelt so schnell wie gewöhnlich. Sie kam zum Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und ging direkt auf das Lehrerbüro zu. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug klopfte sie.

„Herein", ertönte seine Stimme. Die Tür öffnete sich langsam, und Draco blickte auf und sah Ginny. Er sah sie durch seine Brille hindurch an. Er saß auf dem schwarzen Sofa, das in der Nähe seines Schreibtischs an der Wand stand. „Ja?"

Sie reichte ihm unbeholfen das Päckchen. „Hier. Das ist für dich. Frohe Weihnachten."

Lange Zeit betrachtete er es, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Für Ginny sah es so aus, als wollte er es an die Wand werfen. „Das kann ich nicht annehmen."

„Keine Sorge", unterbrach Ginny. „Es ist keine Karte dabei oder so was. Niemand wird wissen, daß es von mir ist."

Zögerlich entfernte er sorgfältig das Papier und legte es auf das Sofa. Er öffnete die Schachtel und starrte erneut. Langsam nahm er den Inhalt heraus und begutachtete ihn. Es war ein waldgrüner Schal mit kurzen Fransen an den Enden. An der rechten Seite eines der Enden waren seine Initialen in Gold eingestickt.

„Ich … Ich hab ihn selbst gemacht", gab sie verlegen zu. „Er ist mit einen Wärmezauber belegt. Da du niemanden hast, mit dem du die Ferien verbringen kannst …"

„Ich kann das nicht annehmen", sagte er und strich mit den Fingern über das Garn. „Ich hab nichts für dich."

„Das hatte ich nicht erwartet", erwiderte Ginny, „also mach dir keine Gedanken."

Er sah zu ihr auf, und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sie fühlte sich berauscht. Ihr Herz schlug schnell und drängte sie, ihm zu erzählen, wie es seit letztem Jahr gewesen war. Sie wollte ihm sagen, wie sie es vermißte, sich mit ihm zu treffen und mit ihm zu reden, daß sie sich fühlte wie ein dummes Mädchen, das von Amors Pfeil getroffen war und wie sie sich heimlich auf jede Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste freute, seit sie ihn bei dem Festmahl zu Schulbeginn gesehen hatte. Obwohl er sie über die Natur seines Auftrags aufgeklärt hatte, wollte sie dennoch mit ihm zusammensein.

‚Der Dichter hat sehr viel für jemanden empfunden, obwohl er es nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zugeben konnte.'

‚Deswegen.'

‚Aber … aber … das ist Monate her.'

‚Manche Dinge ändern sich nicht.'

Sie wollte ihn verstehen. „Draco … wie …"

Draco blickte wieder zu ihr auf.

„Wieviel bedeute ich dir?"

Draco faltete mit gesenktem Kopf den Schal zusammen. „Genug, um dich nicht tot sehen zu wollen."

„Das könnte alles mögliche bedeuten."

Er sah sie weiterhin nicht an. „Dann interpretier's, wie du willst."

Sie setzte sich zu ihm aufs Sofa. „Warst du jemals verliebt?" fragte sie unvermittelt.

In sein Gesicht wäre Schock geschrieben gewesen. Aber dank anspruchsvollem emotionalen Trainings verbarg Draco seine Reaktion hinter seinen stahlgrauen Augen. „Also, das ist ein gestörtes neues Thema."

„Antworte mir einfach."

„Warum stellst du so viele Fragen?"

„Ich will verstehen."

„Was gibt's da zu verstehen? Ich werde einen Weg finden, um dich zu retten."

„Aber warum?"

„Nenn es meine gute Natur, wenn du eine Bezeichnung brauchst."

„Zweifelhaft. Was sind deine Motive? Mitleid? Angst? Warum machst du dir die Mühe, dich darum zu kümmern?"

„Hatten wir diese Unterhaltung nicht schon mal?"

Ginny legte die Stirn in Falten. „Du hast mir ein Gedicht geschickt."

Draco grinste. „Wir hatten dieses Gespräch tatsächlich schon mal. So was Seltsames, dieses Déjà-vu …"

„Hör auf rumzualbern, Draco. Wenn ich dir wichtig bin, dann würde ich gerne wissen wie wichtig!" Sie kochte vor Wut.

„Warum zur Hölle sollte das eine Rolle spielen!"

„Weil ich darin vielleicht etwas Trost finden würde!" rief sie und überraschte damit sogar sich selbst. Sie ballte die Hände im Schoß zu Fäusten, bis ihre Knöchel weiß wurden.

Er war leicht erschüttert von ihrem plötzlichen Ausbruch. „Was für Trost?"

„Irgendeinen!" platzte sie heraus. „Wenn du so leiden würdest wie ich …"

„Leiden?" Würde er wirklich irgend etwas zugeben?

„Ja, du Klotz! Monatelang hab ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Und ich hasse das! Ich hasse es, wieviel du mir bedeutest." Sie biß sich auf die Lippe und stand auf.

Sie war bereit zu gehen, aber Draco hielt sie am Arm fest. „Und was bedeute ich dir?" fragte er leise.

Sie sah auf ihre Füße hinunter. „Ich bin gern mit dir zusammen.", murmelte sie, aber es war laut genug, daß er es hören konnte. „Und ich habe es vermißt, mich mit dir treffen zu können. Es war ein Teil von mir." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Na ja, egal …"

„Und warum?" fragte er. Er hielt noch immer ihren Arm fest. Sie biß sich auf die Lippe, bis sie weiß wurde, und er seufzte. „Manchmal bereue ich es, daß ich mich dir jemals anvertraut hab in Snapes Zutatenschrank."

„Aber wenn du das nicht hättest …"

„Weil ich mit dir geredet habe, warst du mir gegenüber unvorsichtig. Du hättest nie einen Handel mit mir abgeschlossen oder mich erpreßt, wenn du Angst vor mir gehabt hättest. Das war mein Fehler."

„Unter normalen Umständen hätten wir beide nie miteinander gesprochen."

„Vielleicht wäre es so besser gewesen", fuhr er leise fort. „Wir würden das alles hier nicht durchmachen."

Ginny lächelte. „Draco, bitte", spöttelte sie. „Was mußt du meinetwegen durchmachen?"

„Das Gedicht, Red", erinnerte er. „Ich hätte schwören können, daß ich dir das schon dreimal gesagt hab. Wenn du wissen willst, wie die Dinge liegen, lies es. Da steht alles drin."

„Wirklich?"

„Was zum Teufel willst du von mir!" Draco packte ihre Arme. „Willst du, daß ich alles noch mal verkünde? Jahrelang habe ich mich nur um mein eigenes Glück und mein eigenes Wohl gesorgt. Und dann tue ich das Undenkbare: Ich mache mir Gedanken um _deine_ Sicherheit. Bis letztes Jahr habe ich dich keines Blickes gewürdigt. Jetzt tue ich, was ich kann, damit es dir gutgeht." Sein Gesicht näherte sich ihr. „Jetzt sieh dir an, wieviel _du mir _bedeutest."

Ginny schob ihn energisch von sich. Er stolperte rückwärts, und sie fiel auf sein Sofa. Nach einigen zornigen Atemzügen setzte sie sich auf die Kante des Sofas und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Er kniete sich vor ihr auf den Boden. „Das ist so schwer. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll", murmelte sie.

„Ich auch nicht", gestand Draco, während er ihr gedankenverloren den Pony aus dem Gesicht strich. „Ist das nicht großartig?" fragte er sarkastisch.

Ginny blickte zu ihm auf, gerade als seine Finger mit dem Ende einer ihrer Haarsträhnen spielten. „Draco …"

„Das ist das letzte Mal, daß wir das diskutieren", sagte er. „Das muß es."

Ginny berührte vorsichtig seinen Unterarm, an der Stelle, wo das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt war. „Hat es wehgetan?"

Draco lächelte zynisch. „So sehr, daß ich nicht schreien konnte."

Sie nickte. „Was wird also mit mir passieren? Was wird mit dir passieren?"

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Nichts. Dafür werde ich sorgen."

„Du wirst mich schützen?"

Er grinste wieder. „Ich bin nicht dein persönlicher Leibwächter. Aber … ja, das werde ich."

Ginny legte ihre Arme in einer losen Umarmung um seinen Hals. Er schluckte und atmete dann tief ein, als ihr Haar ihn an der Nase kitzelte. Ein Duft nach Honig umgab sie. Sie ließ ihn rasch wieder los. „Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sie sich.

Draco erstarrte, die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet. „Ist schon gut." Seine Arme und seine Brust schmerzten seltsam sehnsüchtig.

Sie stand ungeschickt auf, gleichzeitig mit ihm. „Tja, ich gehe wohl besser. Du weißt schon, ich muß packen."

„Ja." Er bewegte sich nicht, aber er wandte den Blick von ihr ab. Als sie die Tür öffnete, sagte er: „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Red."

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Draco", erwiderte sie und schloß die Tür hinter sich.

Ein Hauch von seinem Geruch blieb an ihrer Robe haften, und ihr Duft blieb ebenso bei ihm.

ooOOoo

Weihnachten war etwas Besonderes. Alle waren zu Hause, einschließlich Harry und Hermine. Die beiden verbrachten den Weihnachtsabend im Fuchsbau, dann den ersten Weihnachtstag bei den Grangers. Bill hatte seine Frau Fleur mitgebracht, und Percy seine Verlobte, Penelope. Die Ferien im Fuchsbau waren warm und einladend, etwas, das Ginny wirklich brauchte.

Ihr Leben war in Gefahr, sobald sie zur Schule zurückkehrte. Draco Malfoy war dafür verantwortlich. Er war ein Todesser, der verdeckt in Hogwarts arbeitete, um sie zu töten. Es war keine Aufgabe, von der er begeistert gewesen war. Die emotionalen Komplikationen zwischen ihnen führten dazu, daß Draco versuchte, sie vor diesem Wahnsinn zu retten. Aber konnte er dem Dunklen Lord entkommen?

„Bist du sicher, daß du zurechtkommst?" fragte Molly ihre Tochter, als sie am Bahnsteig Neundreiviertel standen. Es war der Tag nach Neujahr, und sie war auf dem Weg zurück zur Schule.

„Mum, ich hab das schon sechsmal gemacht." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Es ist ziemlich einfach, in den Zug einzusteigen."

„Entschuldige, Liebes." Molly lächelte. „Ich kann mir einfach nicht helfen. Bald wird mein jüngstes Kind erwachsen sein. Du kannst nicht ändern, daß eine Mutter ihr jüngstes Kind liebevoll betrachtet."

‚Er hielt es für die ultimative Rache, ihre Letztgeborenen zu töten. Niemand sollte sein eigenes Kind begraben müssen.'

Ginny schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter. „Du hast recht." Sie lächelte. „Aber ehrlich, ich komm schon zurecht. Colin hat gesagt, er würde mich hier treffen."

Molly seufzte. „Na gut, ich denke, das ist in Ordnung. Wann wollte er dich treffen?"

„Um zwanzig vor elf, er müßte jeden Moment hier sein."

„Ja, und der Zug fährt bald ab", überlegte Molly laut. „Ich gehe besser. Ich muß das Haus aufräumen, nach dem, was Fred und George damit angestellt haben. Haben es in die Luft gesprengt mit ihrem Feuerwerk. Bist du sicher, daß du zurechtkommst?"

„Ganz sicher." Ginny lächelte.

Molly umarmte ihre Tochter zum Abschied und ging. Ginny stand bei ihrem Gepäckwagen und hielt Ausschau nach Colin, der gleich durch den Eingang zum Bahnsteig kommen mußte.

Plötzlich sah sie nur noch Dunkelheit.


	8. Mach etwas richtig

**Kapitel 7  
Mach etwas richtig**

Es war nur Paranoia. Alle Schüler waren aus den Ferien zurückgekehrt, und Draco konnte nicht anders, als zu bemerken, daß ein gewisser Rotschopf nicht da war. Ginny Weasley war nicht zurück. Er suchte den Gryffindor-Tisch an diesem Abend ungefähr 397 Mal ab. Vielleicht kam sie später, zum Beispiel morgen zum Mittagessen. Obwohl es etwas unorthodox war, erst am ersten Schultag des zweiten Halbjahres zurückzukehren.

Er wartete bis zum Unterricht.

Er wurde es bald leid, jeden Namen aufzurufen, daher ging er dazu über, jedesmal wenn er einen leeren Platz sah, den Tischnachbarn zu fragen, wer gewöhnlich dort saß. Es ersparte ihm unnötigen Verlust von Unterrichtszeit. Der Nachmittagsunterricht begann, alle Plätze waren besetzt … bis auf einen: vierte Reihe, zweiter Platz von rechts. „Mr Creevey", fragte Draco, „Wer sitzt neben Ihnen?"

Colin erwachte aus seinen Tagträumen. „Oh … Ginny Weasley."

Draco spürte, wie sich seine Herzfrequenz erhöhte. Er hoffte, daß es nichts war, worüber man sich Sogen machen mußte. Vielleicht hatte sie seinen Rat befolgt und war weggelaufen. Seine Hoffnungen wurden jedoch noch am selben Abend zunichtegemacht, als er einen Brief von seinem Vater erhielt.

_Draco,_

_Dringende Neuigkeiten. Triff mich morgen abend um sechs Uhr in den „Drei Besen" in Hogsmeade._

_Dein Vater_

Wenn man so einen Brief las, konnte man beinahe vergessen, daß der Absender ihn die letzten achtzehn Jahre aufgezogen hatte.

Am nächsten Tag traf er sich mit ihm. Draco erspähte seinen Vater ganz am hinteren Ende des Restaurants. Die Lichter waren gedämpft, aber Draco konnte sehen, daß sein Vater müde war. Das Kerzenlicht konnte die dunklen Ringe unter Lucius' Augen nicht verbergen. Sie waren nicht die einzigen in dem Etablissement, ein paar Männer saßen an der Bar, und ein altes Ehepaar saß an dem Tisch dicht bei der Tür. Draco ging zu dem Tisch an der Rückseite und setzte sich seinem Vater gegenüber. „Guten Abend", grüßte er.

Lucius sah ihn an. Draco versuchte, seinen Blick zu durchschauen: Verachtung? Mißbilligung? Ärger? Haß vielleicht? „Ich habe Neuhigkeiten", begann er.

‚Hab ich mir gedacht', dachte Draco. „Ja?"

„Du wurdest von deiner Aufgabe entbunden."

Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Weshalb?"

„Er hat das Gefühl, daß du … für diese Aufgabe nicht geeignet bist."

„Bin ich nicht?" forderte Draco ihn heraus. „Vor sechs Monaten war ich dazu völlig in der Lage. Immerhin hast _du _ihm vorgeschlagen, daß ich es tun sollte."

„Das war, weil ich dachte, die Dinge wären anders." Sein Vater lächelte höhnisch. „Aber nach all dieser Zeit sehe ich nun, daß sie es nicht sind."

„Was ist los?" fragte Draco.

„Man hat dich gesehen."

„Gesehen?"

„Jemand war Zeuge deines kleinen Rendezvous mit dem Mädchen und hat es unserem Meister berichtet." Lucius sprach sehr leise. „Nach dem, was bezeugt wurde, wußte der Meister, daß du die Aufgabe nicht beenden würdest."

„Schwachsinn", brummte Draco und verbarg seine Furcht.

„Lüg mich nicht an, Junge", zischte Lucius. „Ich erinnere mich noch, was letztes Jahr geschehen ist."

„Er hat mir keinen Termin genannt", verteidigte sich Draco. „Ich werde die Aufgabe erledigen."

„Ist schon erledigt."

Draco drehte sich der Magen um. „Was?"

„Er wird sie und die anderen Kindern morgen beim Riddle-Haus beseitigen."

„Er hat das Mädchen? Aber wie …" Er sah seinem Vater in die Augen, und etwas klickte. „Du hast sie geholt?"

Lucius nickte. „Er hat mich angewiesen, sie zu ihm zu bringen, da du es nicht tun wolltest. Eine Schande …" Das letzte Wort war gemurmelt. „Ich habe nichts getan, außer für dein Wohlergehen zu arbeiten. Und jetzt, dank deinem selbstsüchtigen, jugendlich-leichtfertigen Liebesabenteuer, müssen wir für deine Dummheit bezahlen."

„Es gab keine Rendezvous oder Abenteuer irgendwelcher Art", log Draco.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache. Morgen wird er sich mit dir befassen. Er wird dich rufen, und du wirst dich rechtfertigen … wenn er dich am Leben läßt", sagte Lucius bissig, ohne Bedauern oder Furcht in seinem letzten Satz. Es bewies Draco nur, daß er einmal mehr nur ein Erbe war, kein Sohn.

„Und wenn ich seinem Ruf nicht folge?" fragte Draco. „Ich habe Verpflichtungen in der Schule."

„Er hat deine Mutter."

Draco fühlte sich innerlich leer. „W… was?"

„Wenn du nicht kommst, wird er sich ihrer ebenfalls entledigen", antwortete Lucius steif.

Dracos Blick schweifte umher. Sie hatte nichts mit all dem zu tun. Narzissa war ein Opfer der Umstände, wie Ginny. Er sah seinen Vater an, dessen Augen auf die Kerze auf dem Tisch gerichtet war. Er erkannte, daß Lucius eher die Gesundheit seines Sohnes riskieren würde, als seine Frau sterben zu lassen. ‚Ich stehe direkt dazwischen', dachte Draco. „Und du bist damit einverstanden, was er mit Mutter machen wird?"

„Sie ist meine Frau! Glaubst du wirklich, daß ich zugestimmt habe!" zischte Lucius finster und funkelte sein jüngeres Ebenbild an.

„Hast du versucht, sie zu befreien?"

Lucius stand auf. „Hättest du dich nicht hinreißen lassen, dann müßte ich das nicht."

„Also nicht", vermutete Draco.

„Du wirst morgen da sein, wenn er dich ruft. Mach zur Abwechslung mal etwas richtig." Und damit verließ Lucius das Restaurant.

Draco blickte auf den Tisch und auf die Kerze, die in der Mitte stand. Seine Mutter und Ginny waren in Voldemorts Gewalt. Draco seufzte.

‚Mach zur Abwechslung mal etwas richtig.'

Draco verließ die ‚Drei Besen'.

ooOOoo

Er stand vor einer großen Phoenixstatue. „Zuckerwatte", sagte er. Der Durchgang öffnete sich, und er betrat Dumbledores Büro.

„Professor Dumbledore!" rief Draco, während seine Augen den Raum absuchten.

Dumbledore stand auf der zweiten Etage seines Büros und tauschte eines der Bücher auf seinem Regal aus. „Ah, ja." Er kam herunter und fragte: „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Direktor, ich …"

„Aber, aber", unterbrach Dumbledore. Wir sind Kollegen. Sie können mich ruhig beim Vornamen nennen."

„Albus …" Draco probierte, wie es sich auf seiner Zunge anfühlte. „Ich … muß verreisen, aus persönlichen Gründen."

„Ich verstehe." Dumbledore nickte. „Dann schlage ich vor, daß Sie andere um Hilfe für Ihre Mission bitten."

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie gehen wegen Ginny Weasley, richtig?"

Draco schluckte. „Aber wie …?"

„Ich mag alt sein, Draco, aber meine Augen sind so scharf wie die eines Falken." Dumbledore lächelte mit funkelnden Augen.

Draco wandte den Blick auf Fawkes. „Ich denke wirklich, ich sollte allein gehen."

„Manchmal, Draco, ist man am stärksten mit Verbündeten. Wählen Sie Ihre Verbündeten weise, verlassen Sie sich auf sie, und Sie werden erfolgreich sein." Dumbledore ließ sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder. „Sie gehen also heute Abend oder wann immer Ihr Arm zu brennen beginnt?"

„Wann mein …" wiederholte Draco. „Was?", fragte Draco ungläubig, „Sie meinen … Sie haben es gewußt, und Sie haben mich trotzdem eingestellt?"

„Das habe ich", gab Dumbledore zu.

„Aber wieso?"

„Weil ich an das Gute in Ihnen glaube. Man definiert sich nicht durch Worte, sondern durch Taten."

„Taten", wiederholte Draco, und seine Hand flog zu seinem Unteram. „Oh, ich habe in der Vergangenheit einige weise Taten vollbracht."

„Aber jetzt haben Sie die Chace, das alles wieder gutzumachen, wenn Sie sich dafür entscheiden", sagte Dumbledore. „Was werden Sie tun?"

Draco stand eine Weile da und versuchte, so viel wie möglich davon sacken zu lassen. Er holte tief Luft und sah Dumbledore an. „Ich hoffe, Sie finden eine Vertretung, solange ich weg bin. Meine Unterrichtspläne sind auf meinem Schreibtisch in meinem Büro."

Dumbledore nickte. „Ich werde jemanden finden." Er lächelte seinen ehemaligen Schüler sanft an. „Viel Glück."

Draco nickte und verließ das Büro. Er mußte schnell alles vorbereiten.


	9. Mehr als dumm

**Kapitel 8  
Mehr als dumm**

Er kam kurz nach Sonnenaufgang an. Er konnte den Duft von Frühstück riechen, als er auf der Türschwelle der Weasleys erschien. Er klopfte dreimal an die Tür, leise natürlich. Kein Mann mit Würde würde mit der Faust gegen das Holz hämmern.

„Ich komme schon!" kam eine männliche Stimme. Die Tür flog auf, und ein großer rothaariger Mann blickte Draco mit äußerstem Abscheu und Unglauben an.

„Malfoy …"

„Guten Morgen, Weasley", grüßte Draco. Er wartete einen Augenblick darauf, daß Ron ihn hereinbat. „Ist Potter auch hier?"

„Was geht dich das an?" schnauzte Ron ihn an.

„Ron, wer …" Harry und Molly Weasley kamen aus der Küche. Sie sahen den Gast über Rons Schulter. „Malfoy?" Harry warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

‚Ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen, Narbengesicht', dachte Draco bei sich.

„Sind Sie nicht Lucius Malfoys Sohn?" fragte Molly. „Der neue Lehrer in Hogwarts?"

„Ja", antwortete Draco. „Ich bin tatsächlich wegen Ihrer Tochter hier."

„Ach du meine Güte!" Molly kam zur Tür. „Ron, laß ihn rein. Also wirklich!" forderte sie ihren Sohn verärgert auf.

Ron trat folgsam zur Seite, aber nicht ohne einen tödlichen Blick. Draco trat ein.

„Möchten Sie Frühstück?" fragte Molly.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke", erwiderte er, während er seine Unterschicht-Umgebung aufnahm. Hier war Ginny also aufgewachsen. Er hatte nichts weniger Geschmackloses erwartet. „Ich kann nicht lange bleiben."

„Raus damit, Malfoy", befahl Ron. „Was hast du mit Ginny zu schaffen? Wenn es was mit Zensuren zu tun hätte, wärst du nicht persönlich hergekommen."

„Du hast recht." Draco holte Luft, bevor er es ihnen sagte. „Ihre Tochter ist verschwunden."

Stille. „V-verschwunden?" fragte Molly.

„Entführt, genauer gesagt … vom Dunklen Lord."

„Das ist unmöglich!" rief Harry. „Er kann nicht auf das Gelände von Hogwarts gelangen, besonders nicht, solange Professor Dumbledore in der Nähe ist."

„Es ist passiert, bevor das Halbjahr angefangen hatte. Sie hat den Zug nie erreicht."

„Aber, aber Colin …", stammelte Molly.

„… hat auf sie gewartet, bis der Zug um elf Uhr abgefahren ist. Er hat sie nie getroffen", erklärte Draco.

Molly fühlte sich schwach und setzte sich aufs Sofa. „Oh Gott … Es ist meine Schuld. Sie hat gesagt, sie würde ihn treffen, und ihn hab sie allein gelassen. Wenn … Wenn ich nur …" Sie begann zu weinen, und Ron setzte sich neben seine Mutter und legte einen beruhigenden Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Aber warum? Warum Ginny?" fragte Harry.

„Wegen dem, was Arthur Weasley letzten Sommer getan hat. Er hat unwissentlich einen wichtigen Teil des Plans des Dunklen Lords zunichte gemacht. Also wurde nicht nur sie entführt, sondern auch die Letztgeborenen von Crowe, Todd und Townes. Der Dunkle Lord wird sich um sie kümmern."

„Wann wollen sie es tun?" fragte Harry.

„Heute, im Riddle-Haus."

Harry wandte sich an Ron. „Du bringst besser deine Mutter nach oben. Sorg dafür, daß sie sich etwas ausruht. Dann gehen wir."

„Okay." Ron half seiner Mutter beim Aufstehen und begleitete sie zu ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Harry stellte sicher, daß Ron außer Hörweite war, bevor er sprach. Sogar dann war seine Stimme noch sehr leise. „Dumbledore hat mich über den Kamin kontaktiert, er hat gesagt, du würdest kommen. Ich wußte nicht weshalb, aber er sagte, du bräuchtest meine Hilfe. Wenn es darum geht, diesen Kindern und Ginny zu helfen, dann muß ich dich fragen: warum? Was hast du davon?"

Draco sah ihm in die Augen. „Das tut nichts zur Sache."

Harry zerrte mit einer schnellen Bewegung an Dracos linkem Arm und schob seinen Ärmel hoch. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die dunkle Verbrennung sah, die Dracos blassen Unterarm zeichnete. „Du bist …" Harry war unfähig, den Satz zu beenden. „Ich dachte mir doch, daß es so klang, als wüßtest du zuviel."

Draco zog seinen Arm zurück. „Und?"

„Also warum zum Teufel willst du Ginny retten?"

„Das ist nicht wichtig."

„Dumbledore hat darauf bestanden, daß ich dir helfe, aber wir gehen nicht, bevor ich eine Erklärung gehört habe."

„Dann wirst du für ihren Tod verantwortlich sein." Draco lächelte höhnisch.

„Das denke ich nicht." Harry sprach noch leiser. „Sag's mir einfach, und ich muß Ron nichts von deinem Betrug erzählen."

„Draco lachte in sich hinein. „Betrug? Du bist wirklich eine Lachnummer, Potter."

„Malfoy, warum solltest du – ein Todesser – Ginny Weasley retten wollen?"

Draco ließ sich einen Moment Zeit. „Der Dunkle Lord hat mich geschickt, um sie zu töten. Aber weil ich es nicht konnte, hat mein Vater sie persönlich geholt. Und jetzt, um zu verhindern, daß ich fliehe, hat der senile, wahnsinnige Lord auch meine Mutter entführt. So, zufrieden?"

„Nicht wirklich." Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso konntest du sie nicht töten?"

Draco gab keine Antwort. Ron kam die Treppe herunter. „Alles klar, also wie ist der Plan?"

Draco war in gewisser Weise erleichtert. Er konnte niemals vor Harry zugeben, was wirklich vor sich ging. Das hätte bedeutet, Ereignisse zu gestehen, die im vergangen Jahr stattgefunden hatten. Würde Potter je mit der Fragerei aufhören? „Es ist ganz simpel. Ich gehe direkt zu ihm, und du schaffst alle raus."

„Wir müssen die Auroren verständigen", sagte Ron. „Wir brauchen Rückendeckung."

„Nein!" widersprach Draco. Wenn noch mehr Auroren darin verwickelt wurden, dann würden sie mit Sicherheit auch ihn festnehmen. Es war schlimm genug, daß Harry es wußte, er könnte ihn verraten, wenn alles vorbei war. Aber er wußte, daß er es jetzt noch nicht tun würde. Draco war der einzige Weg zum Riddle-Haus. „Das ist Zeitverschwendung."

„Malfoy hat recht", stimmte Harry zu. Er warf Malfoy einen kurzen, wissenden Blick zu. „Wir wissen nicht, wann er sie töten wird. Wir können nicht warten, bis wir es herausfinden. Wir sollten sie schnell rausholen."

Ron sah Harry an, als wäre er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er richtig gehört hatte.  
„Vielleicht. Was ist, wenn wir sie verständigen und trotzdem gehen?"

‚Oh, warum mach ich mir die Mühe, mit diesen verdammten guten Gryffindors zusammenzuarbeiten?' „Ich gehe jetzt", verkündete Draco und ging aus dem Haus.

Harry und Ron griffen nach ihren Roben und folgten ihm. „Warte, Malfoy!" Ron packte Dracos Schulter, als sie auf dem Rasen vor dem Fuchsbau standen.

„Was?"

„Woher weiß ich, daß das keine Falle ist?" wollte Ron wissen. „Warum zur Hölle sorgst du dich überhaupt so um die Sicherheit anderer? Du bist Lucius Malfoys Sohn, Schoßhund von Du-weißt-schon-wem. Du bist genau wie er: ein gerissener Hurensohn, dem nichts etwas bedeutet und der nichts versteht!"

Draco verlor die Kontrolle, holte mit der Faust aus und traf Ron am Kiefer. Ron taumelte von dem Aufprall zurück. „Du bist mehr als dumm, Weasley", zischte Draco.

„Hört auf, beide!" verlangte Harry und stellte sich vor Ron, damit der nicht lossprang und sich dem Silberblonden gegenüber mittelalterlich verhielt. „Ginny und die anderen sind in Gefahr. Waffenstillstand, für uns alle", schlug er vor und blickte zwischen seinem besten Freund und dem Erzfeind aus seiner Schulzeit hin und her.

Ron zuckte zusammen, als er sich das Kinn rieb und verschränkte die Arme. „Waffenstillstand", grummelte er.

Draco akzeptierte das Angebot verstimmt. „In Ordnung." Er zog seinen Zauberstab. „Bereit?"

Harry legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Laßt uns gehen."

Ron faßte Draco äußerst widerstrebend ebenfalls an der Schulter. Mit einem lauten Knall disapparierten sie.


	10. Dein Gegner bin ich

**Kapitel 9  
Dein Gegner bin ich**

Es war Morgen, aber eine dunkle Wolke verschluckte das Riddle-Haus. Sie apparierten etwa drei Häuserblocks von dem Anwesen entfernt. Ron runzelte die Stirn, als er es betrachtete. „Mmh, das sieht ja vielleicht fröhlich aus. Sieht aus wie etwas, das aus einem Märchen der Gebrüder Grimm entsprungen ist."

„Also, wo sind sie?" fragte Harry.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Sie sind irgendwo da drinnen."

„Oh, das ist wirklich präzise", grummelte Ron.

„Was ist dein Plan? Reinstürmen und jeden einzelnen Raum absuchen, in der Hoffnung, nicht auf Voldemort zu treffen?" wollte Harry wissen.

Draco grinste. „Im Grunde ja."

„Wir sind verloren", ergänzte Ron.

„Wir müssen die anderen finden, das ist unsere Priorität", sagte Harry. „Wir sind nicht auf einen Kampf aus."

„Also, das ist dämlich. Wir gehen mit Absicht in Du-weißt-schon-wessen Haus." Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie können wir da nicht auf einen Kampf aus sein?"

„Wie auch immer, wenn wir sie finden, bevor Voldemort sie kriegt, dann nehmen wir sie und disapparieren."

„Diese Wolke um das Gebäude ist nicht nur Morgentau, Potter", warnte Draco. „Sie überwacht, wer im Haus appariert oder disappariert."

„Also schleichen wir uns auf Muggelart rein? Durchs Fenster, oder so?" fragte Harry.

Draco nickte. „So, seid ihr bereit, wieder Helden zu sein?"

„Halt die Klappe." Ron zog sich seine Kapuze über den Kopf und folgte Draco und Harry zum Haus.

Sie betraten das Gelände durch ein kleines Loch im Zaun auf der Rückseite. Draco führte sie zu einem Seitenfenster auf der Nordseite des Anwesens. Sie spähten erst hinein und bemerkten zwei vertraute, wie Felsbrocken aussehende Kerle, die ein paar Schritte von der Tür entfernt standen.

„Sie sind jetzt also Todesser?" flüsterte Ron. „Und warum du nicht?" wandte er sich an Draco.

„Wie kommen wir jetzt durch diese Tür? Sie könnten die Gefangenen bewachen", sagte Harry, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ihr zwei seid solche Amateure." Draco packte eine Handvoll Dreck und entkorkte eine Phiole, die er aus seiner Robe gezogen hatte. Er goß die Hälfte des Inhalts auf den Dreck und verwandelte den kleinen Erdklumpen in zwei Krapfen.

„Was war das?" fragte Ron.

„Snapes Schlaftrank", antwortete Draco.

Harry öffnete leise das Fenster und Draco sprach einen Schwebezauber. Die Krapfen schwebten ins Blickfeld von Crabbe und Goyle. Ihnen sammelte sich das Wasser im Mund, ihre wachsamen Augen leuchteten auf, und sie verschlangen augenblicklich das Gebäck. Innerhalb von Sekunden sackten sie im Tiefschlaf zu Boden.

„Wie hohl kann man sein?" Ron zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Laßt uns gehen." Harry öffnete das Fenster weiter und kletterte hindurch. Draco und Ron folgten ihm. Sie nahmen Crabbes und Goyles Zauberstäbe und brachen sie in der Mitte durch. Harry deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Türknauf und wisperte: „Alohomora." Das Schloß klickte, und die Tür öffnete sich knarrend. Draco ging langsam hinein, blieb aber wie angewurzelt stehen, als er sah, wer drinnen war.

Eine Frau mit platinblondem Haar saß an einem Erkerfenster. Sie trug ein schwarzes Kleid mit hohem Kragen in viktorianischem Stil und eine dunkelgrüne Robe. Sie drehte sich zur offenen Tür um und sog scharf die Luft ein. „Draco …"

„Geht's dir gut?" Draco ging auf sie zu, Harry und Ron folgten.

„Mir geht's gut, Liebling", erwiderte sie und stand auf. „Wie hast du mich gefunden?" Sie legte in einer liebevollen Geste eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Wer ist das?" fragte Ron an Harry gewandt.

„Seine Mutter", antwortete er, als er sich Dracos Geständnis in Erinnerung rief, daß Voldemort Lady Malfoy entführt hatte.

Rons Augen weiteten sich einen Moment lang. „_Sie_ hat _dieser_Brut das Leben geschenkt?" Nachdem Ron das hatte sacken lassen, zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich wünschte, meine Mutter würde so aussehen."

Harry rollte mit den Augen.

„Vater hat's mir gesagt", erwiderte Draco.

„Er wußte es." stellte Narzissa traurig fest. „Ich bin seid Weihnachten hier."

Draco wußte, was sie dachte. „Er hat es gewußt, aber er hat mich geschickt, um den Dunklen Lord in falscher Sicherheit zu wiegen. Auf diese Weise wird er an seiner Seite sein, während ich dich hier raushole."

„Nein!" wehrte Narzissa ab. „Du wirst sterben."

„Das stand schon fest", sagte Draco und senkte seine Stimme, als er hinzufügte: „In dem Moment, als ich das Dunkle Mal angenommen habe."

„Bist du sicher, daß du sterben willst?" fragte sie. „Ich weiß, daß du nicht nur meinetwegen hier bist."

„Mutter, das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt." Draco umfaßte ihr Handgelenk und zog sie sanft vom Fenster weg. „Bitte, komm einfach mit raus hier."

„Nein", sagte sie bestimmt.

„Mutter, ich versuche dich zu schützen!" Draco wurde langsam wütend. „Du machst es nicht gerade einfacher."

„Ich werde nicht ohne Lucius gehen."

Draco erstarrte. „Aber …"

„Er ist mein Ehemann, Liebling. Und dein Vater. Ich werde ihn hier nicht zurücklassen."

Draco atmete tief aus. „Also gut, in Ordnung. Aber ich muß mich dem Dunklen Lord stellen. Tu nichts Mütterliches, wie zu meiner Sicherheit in den Weg springen."

Sie schmunzelte. „Ich würde nicht im Traum daran denken."

Sie wandten sich der Tür neben Harry und Ron zu. Als die Vier den Flur betraten, packte Draco Ron fest am Arm. „Schütze meine Mutter mit deinem Leben."

„Was?" fragte Ron.

„Ich kann nicht dem Dunklen Lord gegenübertreten, wenn ich mir Sorgen um sie machen muß. Du mußt sie beschützen. Tu das, und ich tue dasselbe für Virginia."

Ron nickte. ‚Seid wann nennt er sie beim Vornamen?' Aber er verwarf den Gedanken, und sie gingen den Flur hinunter.

„Wissen Sie, wo die sein könnten?" fragte Harry Narzissa.

„Ich habe vor zehn Minuten Schritte von oben gehört", erwiderte sie und warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Stirn.

„Dann müssen sie in seinem Arbeitszimmer sein." Draco lief voraus und führte sie zu einem dunklen Korridor am Ende der Treppe. Sie blieben stehen, als eine Gruppe von Gestalten mit schwarzen Kapuzen, etwa ein Dutzend nach Dracos Schätzung, einen Raum am Ende des Flurs betraten. Harry, Ron, Draco und Narzissa kauerten sich in die Schatten.

Plötzlich begann Dracos Arm, heftig zu brennen. Er zuckte zusammen, und der Schmerz breitete sich aus wie eine Krankheit und kroch schneidend über seine Haut.

„Er sollte bald hier sein", sagte ein Zischen. „Richtig, Malfoy?"

Die zischende Gestalt erhob sich und sprach mit Lucius. „Oh, das wird er." Der Mann nickte Voldemort zu. Die Tür schloß sich, und ein Luftzug fuhr durch den Gang.

„Von wem reden die?" fragte Ron.

Draco beschloß, das Thema zu wechseln. „Mutter …" Er wandte sich Narzissa zu. „Weich Weasley nicht von der Seite, oder bleib in sicherer Entfernung, in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte und beobachtete, wie Draco aufstand. „Sei vorsichtig, Liebling."

Draco nickte und wandte sich dann an Harry und Ron. „Gebt mir einen Moment, dann schleicht ihr euch unbemerkt rein. Tötet nicht meinen Vater."

„Aber sollte es hart auf hart kommen, dann werde ich Voldemort töten, wenn du es nicht kannst", verkündete Harry.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, Potter. Das werde ich." Draco verließ sie und ging den Flur hinunter.

Er holte dreimal tief Luft, bevor er die Tür öffnete. Elf Gestalten drehten sich zu ihm um. Er zuckte zusammen, aber sein Entschluß stand fest.

„Ah, junger Malfoy", zischte Voldemort. „Ich bin so froh, daß du zu uns stoßen konntest. Ich sehe, du hast meine Botschaft erhalten."

Der Schmerz in Dracos Arm verstärkte sich. „Wie könnte ich nicht?" Draco ging zur anderen Seite des Zimmers, so daß er die Tür sehen konnte. Jeder richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn, alle standen mit dem Rücken zur Tür.

„Wir machen uns Sorgen, junger Malfoy", sagte Voldemort. „Das letzte, was du brauchst, ist Ablenkung von deiner Mission, besonders jetzt, wo wir so dicht davor sind."

„Ja, bloß das nicht", spöttelte Draco.

Voldemort grinste nur höhnisch. Eine Seitentür öffnete sich, und Wurmschwanz kam mit einer gefesselten Ginny herein. Voldemort beobachtete Draco, während der Ausdruck in dessen Augen erst erschrocken, dann besorgt und schließlich verärgert wurde.

„Es ist geradezu süß, daß du durch dieses Mädchen die Liebe gefunden hast", sagte er, als Wurmschwanz sie auf den Boden stieß und die Fesseln um ihre Handgelenke löste. Nagini schlängelte sich am Bein ihres Meisters hinab und wickelte sich um Ginnys Hals und Handgelenke. Ginny begann, zu würgen und nach Luft zu ringen.

Draco stand nur wortlos da. Er sah zu, wie Ginny nach Luft schnappte, als Nagini ihren Hals freigab. Über die Schultern der Todesser sah er, wie Harry und Ron aus dem Schatten ihre Köpfe durch die Tür streckten. „Warum holst du nicht auch die anderen aus dem Raum?" fragte er und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Seitentür. Sie verstanden den Wink, und Harry schlich auf diese Tür zu.

„Keine Eile, keine Eile … richtig, Harry Potter?" sagte Voldemort laut. Die elf Todesser drehten sich um und erblickten Harry, der mit weit aufgerissenen Augen dastand wie ein erschrockenes Reh.

„Verdammt", murmelte Draco. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und betäubte Wurmschwanz. Voldemort funkelte ihn zornig an. „Es geht nicht mehr um Potter", forderte er Voldemort heraus. „Dein Gegner bin ich."

„Männer!" wandte Voldemort sich an die übrigen, damit sie sich um Harry kümmerten. Voldemort baute sich in Duellhaltung auf. „Sehr wohl, junger Malfoy. Kümmern wir uns um deinen Betrug. Wenn du gewinnst, gehört sie dir", sagte er und versetzte Ginny einen Tritt in die Seite. Sie zuckte zusammen und stöhnte vor Schmerz auf.

Draco stellte sich ebenfalls zum Duell auf. „Also gut."


	11. Avada Kedavra

**Kapitel 10  
Avada Kedavra**

„Crucio!" rief Voldemort. Er traf Draco mitten in die Brust, und Draco schrie, als sein Körper von innen her pulsierte und zusammengedrückt wurde. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er in ein Feuer geworfen, das jeden einzelnen Zentimeter seines Körpers bedeckte, und ein Paar Hände schienen seine Innereien zu wringen.

Harry und Ron waren währenddessen mit zehn Todessern beschäftigt. Sie achteten darauf, sie nicht zu töten, und versuchten statt dessen, sie zu betäuben. Narzissa blieb auf dem Flur in der Nähe der offenen Tür, weg von dem Irrsinn. Sie beobachtete, wie sich die beiden jungen Auroren einen Weg durch den Raum freikämpften. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihren Sohn, der vor ihren Augen dem dunkelsten Magier des Jahrhunderts gegenübertrat … alles für die Weasley-Tochter.

Draco konzentrierte sich, um den Schmerz abzuwehren. ‚Es ist alles nur im Kopf, es ist alles nur im Kopf.' „Ti … Tibus rompere!" rief er.

Ein donnernder Knall ertönte. Voldemort schrie.

Ginny schrie lauter. Sie rollte sich auf dem Boden zusammen, und Draco konnte an ihrem linken Bein einen Bluterguß erkennen. „Virginia, was?"

Voldemort lachte. „Nun, es sieht so aus, als wärest du in einer Zwickmühle. Ich bin sicher, du hast vom Unikorpus-Zauber gehört?" sagte er, als er sein Gewicht auf das rechte Bein verlagerte.

Draco verengte die Augen. Der fragliche Zauberspruch sorgte dafür, daß sich äußere Reize auf zwei Personen gleichzeitig auswirkten. Der Dunkle Magier mußte so einen Zauber mit Ginny durchgeführt haben. Wenn er einen Fluch auf Voldemort schleuderte, würde Ginny ihn auch fühlen. Draco konnte das grüne Licht nicht benutzen, das hätte bedeutet, daß sie ebenfalls sterben würde.

Voldemort klackte mit der Zunge. „Also, was wirst du tun, junger Malfoy?" Sein häßliches Gesicht lachte über die Situation.

„Expelliarmus!" rief Draco.

„Stupor!" sagte Voldemort im gleichen Moment.

Voldemort wurde nahe der Tür gegen die Wand geschleudert. Sein Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand. Ginnys Rücken kollidierte in der Nähe des Kamins mit der Wand, dann landete sich ohnmächtig auf dem Boden. Draco flog gegenüber von Voldemort an die Wand. Er traf das Fenster, und ein Scherbenregen fiel mit ihm zu Boden und schnitt ihm in die Augenbraue und zweimal in die Wange.

Voldemort brauchte einen Moment zum Aufstehen. „Accio Zauberstab!" sagte er. Der Zauberstab flog in seine Hand, und er sprach den nächsten Fluch aus. „Imperio!"

Gerade als Draco aufstand, legten sich seine eigenen Hände um seinen Hals, und er begann, sich zu würgen. Die Kraft seiner Arme nahm zu, während sich seine Fingerspitzen in seinen Hals gruben. Das Blut von seiner Augenbraue tropfte nah an seinen Augen herunter, und er schloß sie. Draco wurde benommen, und er versuchte, einen letzten Blick auf Ginny zu erhaschen. Sie lag leblos da. Er würde auch bald soweit sein.

Etwa sechs Todesser waren erledigt. Harry und Ron gingen hinter allem möglichen in Deckung: Stühlen, Tischen, jedem Möbelstück, das als Schild dienen konnte.

„Ron!" rief Harry. „Ich werd sie aufhalten! Lauf zur Tür!"

„Auf drei!" stimmte Ron zu. Nach einem Augenblick des Wartens riefen sie beide: „Drei!" Ron stürmte wie wild auf die Tür zu, während Harry mit den Todessern weitermachte. Einer von ihnen verfolgte Ron.

„Ron, paß auf!" rief Harry ihm zu.

Ron drehte sich um und setzte den Todesser mit einem mächtigen „Stupor" außer Gefecht. Ron ließ den Todesser hinter sich und rannte wieder auf die Tür zu. Er begann, den Knauf zu drehen, aber die Tür wollte sich nicht öffnen. Er probierte einen Öffnungszauber, aber sie bewegte sich nicht. Dann schlug er mit den Fäusten gegen die Tür. „Hey! Ist da irgend jemand drin?"

„Wer ist da?" fragte die Stimme eines jungen Mädchens.

Das Mädchen konnte nicht älter als zehn sein. „Ich bin Ron Weasley, ein Auror!" sagte er durch das Schloß. „Sind alle drei Kinder da drinnen?"

„Ja!" kam ein Schrei. „Hilfe!"

„Ok, tretet zurück. Ich werde versuchen, die Tür zu öffnen!" Ron begann, mit der Schulter voran gegen die Tür zu rammen.

„Komm schon, Ron!" sagte Harry, während er einen Todesser ausschaltete.

Dracos Hände sanken zu Boden, und Glas schnitt in seine Handflächen. Draco holte tief Luft und zuckte zusammen, als er die Scherben an seiner Haut spürte.

„Suffocare!" rief Voldemort.

Wieder war Dracos Luftzufuhr abgeschnitten. Seine Lungen brannten, und erneut sah er sein Leben wie im Zeitraffer an sich vorbeiziehen. Mit tiefem Keuchen brachte er ein „Occendere" hervor, obwohl er spüren konnte, wie sich seine Atemwege verschlossen.

Ein Lichtstrahl schoß aus Dracos Zauberstab und traf Voldemort direkt in die Augen. Voldemort taumelte zurück, er war vorübergehend erblindet.

Harry beobachtete, wie Draco auf Händen und Knien nach Luft rang. Er sprach einen Zauber, der Voldemort für ein paar Sekunden stechenden Schmerz bescherte. Aber Dracos Gesicht begann, blaß zu werden, und er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Harry wurde abgelenkt, als ein Todesser auf ihn zugestürzt kam.

Ron war es gelungen, den Türknauf abzubrechen und die Tür zu öffnen. Ein Mädchen, ungefähr sieben, und zwei Jungen zwischen zwölf und vierzehn sahen ihn an. „Kommt schon, Kinder", forderte Ron sie auf. Er nahm das Mädchen auf den Arm und wies die Jungen an, dicht hinter ihm zu bleiben. Sie bahnten sich vorsichtig ihren Weg aus dem keinen Raum und brachten sich in Sicherheit. Sie gingen in den Flur, wo Narzissa wartete. „Harry! Hol Ginny!" brüllte Ron zu ihm hinüber, als er auf die große Tür zuging.

Harry besiegte den letzten Todesser und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Voldemort zu.

„Zu schade", sagte Voldemort zu Draco. „Du hattest solches Potential. Nun, es wird immer jemand Neues da sein." Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Draco. „Avada …!"

„Avada Kedavra!" rief Harry und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Voldemort.

Draco riß die Augen auf. „Nein", keuchte er. „Nein!"

Voldemort stieß ein Lachen aus, das ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ, als er von dem grünen Licht verzehrt wurde. Draco sah schreckenserfüllt zu, wie Voldemorts schwarze Robe auf den Boden fiel.

„Nein … nein", murmelte Draco vor sich hin. Voldemort war tot. und Ginny …


	12. Hab ich was verpaßt?

**Kapitel 11  
Hab ich was verpaßt?**

„Nein … nein", murmelte Draco unaufhörlich. Voldemort war tot. Und Ginny …

Plötzlich lösten sich seine Atemwege, und kalte Luft füllte seine Lunge.

Harry trat an Dracos Seite und zog ihn am Arm hoch. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir, Malfoy? Was ist mit Gin …?"

Draco stieß ihn von sich und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. In einem benommenen Wutanfall fiel Draco zu Boden. Harry fiel ebenfalls durch die Wucht des Schlags. „Du Idiot!" fauchte Draco. „Hab ich dich gebeten, dich einzumischen?"

Harry wischte sich das Blut von seiner aufgeplatzten Lippe ab. „Was zum Teufel ist dein Problem?"

„Du hast ihn umgebracht!"

„Und wo ist das Problem?"

„Du hast sie getötet!" brüllte Draco. Er holte tief Luft. In einem Sturm von Erinnerungen gingen ihm Bilder von Ginny durch den Kopf: Er konnte sich sehen, wie er auf seinem Schulsprecherbett lag, die Augen geschlossen, und Ginny las ihm einen Text vor. Er sah, wie sie sich vor seinem Kamin sitzend damit abmühte, Victor Hugo zu lesen. Er beobachtete, wie Ginny im Korridor an ihm vorbeiging, ihm Blicke zuwarf, während er seinen Unterricht abhielt, wie sie ihm zu Weihnachten den Schal gab. Seine Brust fühlte sich hohl an, als wäre nichts darinnen.

„Was meinst …?" fragte Harry.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat einen Unicorpus-Zauber auf sie angewandt", antwortete Draco. Sein Blick verschwamm.

Harrys Blick huschte zu Ginny, die hinter dem sitzenden Draco lag. „Nein. Ich hatte keine Ahnung" gestand er bedauernd.

„Natürlich nicht", höhnte Draco. Zorn und Schmerz waren in seinem Blick erkennbar. „Es macht keinen Unterschied", würgte Draco erstickt hervor. „Sie ist tot." Er konnte den Schmerz nicht unterdrücken. Es war, als würde er innerlich auseinandergerissen.

Harry stand langsam auf. „Nein. Ron … verdammt." Er ging zur Tür und verließ den Raum.

Draco lehnte den Kopf gegen seine Faust, wobei er Blut über sein Gesicht verschmierte. Es war ihm egal, daß seine Stirn mit Blutspuren übersät war. Im Moment war ihm alles egal. Er ignorierte die Tatsache, daß er allein war in einem Raum mit elf bewußtlosen Menschen.

Er konnte sie in Gedanken vor sich sehen. In Ginnys feuerrotes Haar mischten sich goldene Strähnen, Draco konnte es im Sonnenlicht sehen. Sie hatte exakt 22 Sommersprossen, elf auf der Nase, fünf auf der rechten Seite und sechs auf der linken. Wenn sie aufrichtig lächelte, lächelten ihre Augen mit, und wenn sie lachte, hatten ihre Augen die Form von Regenbögen. Draco erinnerte sich an die fünf Brauntöne, aus denen ihre Augenfarbe bestand: Kaffee, Schokolade, Haselnuß, Gelbbraun und goldene Sprenkel. Wenn er die Augen schloß, konnte er sehen, wie sie ihn anlächelte. Und dann fühlte er keinen Schmerz mehr. ‚Fühlt sich so der Tod an?', überlegte er. Er fühlte sich vollkommen taub vom Kopf bis zu den Zehen, verloren, dunkel … allein.

„Draco …?" ertönte hinter ihm ein leises Murmeln.

Ihm stockte der Atem. Halluzinationen waren ein Zeichen von Wahnsinn. Er mußte es sich einbilden, daß er ihren heiseren Atem hinter sich hören konnte.

„Draco?" Da war es wieder, und zögernd drehte er sich um.

Ginny setzte sich mit ausgestreckten Beinen aufrecht hin. Ihr linkes Bein war voller Blutergüsse, und sie zuckte zusammen, als sie ihr Gewicht zum Sitzen auf die rechte Seite verlagerte. Sie lächelte ihn matt an. „Hast du gewonnen? Geht's dir gut?"

‚Aber wie …?' Draco wurde sich bewußt, daß sein Herz wieder schlug. Sie konnte unmöglich am Leben sein! War sie ein Engel, der sich zum letzten Mal verabschiedete? Zögerlich und vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte ihre Haarspitzen. Er konnte die Strähnen an seinen Fingerkuppen spüren. „Oh Gott …", preßte er hervor. „Virginia …"

„Was i…?" Sie keuchte, als Draco sie in eine feste Umarmung zog. Seine Arme umklammerten sie, während seine Hände sich in ihren Haaren verloren, ihre Brust gegen seine gepreßt und seine Nase in ihrem Nacken vergraben. „Draco …"

Draco versuchte, alles aufzunehmen: das Gefühl ihrer Haare zwischen seinen Fingern, ihre Wärme an seinem Körper und den Honigduft ihrer Haut. Gierig und selbstsüchtig hielt er sie an sich gedrückt. „Ich dachte, du wärst tot.", murmelte er und vergrub sein Gesicht tiefer an ihrer Schulter.

„Nein, ich weigere mich zu glauben …" Ron warf die Tür auf, gefolgt von einem bestürzten Harry. Beide erstarrten, als sie sahen, wie Draco Ginny umarmte. Ron kochte vor Wut. „Nur einen …!"

„Warte!" Harry umfaßte mit einer Hand Rons Arm und hielt ihm die andere vor den Mund.

Ginny legte ihren Kopf an Dracos Schulter. „Es geht mir gut", versicherte sie ihm und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. „Es geht mir gut."

Die beiden umarmten sich weiter, ohne ihre Zuschauer wahrzunehmen. Harry ließ seine Arme schlaff sinken, als ihm etwas klarwurde.

„Hab … Hab ich was verpaßt?" grummelte Ron, während er weiterhin beobachtete, wie seine kleine Schwester den Idioten umarmte.

„Das haben wir, glaub ich, alle", flüsterte Harry.


	13. Man kann es sich nicht aussuchen

**Kapitel 12  
Man kann es sich nicht aussuchen**

Ginnys Lider flatterten, dann öffnete sie die Augen. Auf den ersten Blick schien es, als stehe der Raum in Flammen. Sie holte tief Luft. Ihre Sicht klärte sich, und sie betrachtete die Rosen direkt vor sich. Aber es war nicht nur ein Bouquet. Das Zimmer war ein Garten aus roten Rosen aller Größen. Die Wände waren gesäumt von Blumensträußen.

„Seht, sie ist wach!" rief Ron.

Sie musterte die Menschen um sich herum. „Mum … Dad … Ron … Harry … Wo bin ich?"

„St. Mungos", antwortete Harry.

Molly lächelte gemeinsam mit Arthur. „Laß uns gehen und es den Jungs sagen. Wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht, Ginny!" Beide umarmten sie so fest, daß sie ihr beinah die nötige Luftzufuhr abschnitten.

„Tut mir leid." Ginny lächelte, während sie hustete und nach Luft schnappte.

„Es geht dir gut, das ist alles, was zählt", sagte Molly. Sie und ihr Ehemann gingen, um ihre übrigen Söhne zu suchen. Bald war Ginny wieder mit ihren älteren Brüdern vereint und wurde mit Bedenken und Sorgen überschüttet. Sie bestand darauf, daß es ihr gutging, und daß sie schlafen mußte, weil sie so müde war.

„Es muß eine harte Erfahrung gewesen sein", sagte Bill. „Ron hat uns alles darüber erzählt."

Ginny bemerkte, daß ihre Familie aus irgendeinem Grund verstohlene Blicke auf die Karte warf, die in dem Strauß steckte, der ihr am nächsten stand.

Nach einer Weile gelang es ihr, etwas Ruhe zu finden, als alle zum Mittagessen gingen.

Neugierig streckte Ginny die Hand aus und griff nach der Karte in dem Strauß. Darauf stand:

_An Virginia,_

_ Gute Besserung._

_ Draco Malfoy_

Das war wahrscheinlich so sentimental wie er werden konnte.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und Ginny blickte auf. Hermine Granger trat durch die Tür, mit einem kleinen Doktor-Teddybären in der Hand. Hermine sah sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen um. „Meine Güte … Sieh dir das alles an." Sie wandte sich lächelnd zu Ginny um. „Da ist dir wohl jemand zugetan."

Ginny lief leicht rosa an.

Hermine reichte ihr den Bären, als sie sich neben sie setzte. „Hier."

Ginny lächelte und legte ihn sich auf den Schoß. „Danke."

„Also", begann Hermine und sah sich um. „Du und Malfoy scheint euch schrecklich nahe zu sein. Das hier ist doch von Malfoy, oder?" fragte sie und machte eine Geste auf die opulenten Blumen. „Ron und Harry haben mir erzählt, was passiert ist, daher hab ich angenommen …"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Hermine, so ist das nicht. Wir mögen uns. Wir sind Freunde. Wir sind nicht …"

„Verliebt?" beendete Hermine den Satz.

Ginny nickte.

„Warum nicht?"

„In Draco? Nicht ausgerechnet in ihn."

„Wieso nicht? Vielleicht sollte ich mich mit ihm anfreunden. Wenn er so seine Freunde behandelt, stell dir vor, wie es sein muß, seine Freundin zu sein."

„Verdammt verwirrend. Außerdem ist Draco weit davon entfernt, mein Typ zu sein."

„Tatsächlich? Was ist dein Typ?" fragte Hermine."

„Jemand der süß ist, verständnisvoll, verantwortungsbewußt, klug … Er muß nicht unglaublich gutaussehend oder reich sein. Aber Draco", verglich Ginny, „ist launisch, unfaßbar voreingenommen, meistens arrogant, rücksichtslos …" Ginny unterbrach sich. „Na ja … vielleicht nicht immer. Ich meine, er hat versucht, mich zu schützen, und er hat mich gerettet. Und als er mich umarmt hat, war es so fest … als bräuchte er mich." Sie sah zu Hermine auf. „Woher wußtest du, daß du Harry liebst?"

„Ehrlich gesagt hab ich geschlafen, als es mir bewußt geworden ist." Hermine erinnerte sich liebevoll daran. „Wir sind nebeneinander auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Ich bin am nächsten Morgen früh aufgewacht, und das Erste, was ich gesehen habe, war sein Gesicht, wie er friedlich schlief. Und dann ist mir klargeworden, daß ich gerne sein Frieden wäre. Bei all dem, was ihm passiert, würde es mir so viel bedeuten, wenn ich für ihn Ruhe bedeuten würde."

Ginny nickte. „Als er mich gehalten hat, als würde er mich brauchen, hat etwas in mir geschrieen. Ich hab gedacht, ich würde alles tun, um da zu sein, wenn er mich braucht."

Hermine lächelte leicht. „Man kann sich nicht aussuchen, wen man liebt."

Ein betäubter Ausdruck huschte durch Ginnys Augen, und sie starrte auf den Bären hinunter. „Was ist mit ihm? Was empfindet er?"

„Vielleicht solltest du ihn fragten, wenn er kommt." Hermine wurde unterbrochen, als sich die Tür öffnete.

Eine dünne, gespenstisch bleiche, schöne Frau trat in den Raum. „Guten Tag, Ms Weasley." Sie sah Hermine an, dann wieder Ginny. „Ich hatte gehofft, wir könnte uns unterhalten."

„Oh, ich kann gehen", sagte Hermine und stand auf. „Ich sollte wirklich draußen auf die anderen warten." Sie machte schnell eine aufmunternde Geste mit beiden Daumen und schloß dann sie Tür hinter sich.

„Nun", sagte Narzissa, während sie einen Strauß aus einem Dutzend weißer Rosen auf einen Tisch in der Nähe stellte. „Wie ich sehe, hat mein Sohn keine Zeit verschwendet."

Ginny schluckte nervös. „Sieht so aus." Dies war das erste Mal, daß sie mit der Frau redete. Sie wußte, daß Narzissa Malfoy im selben Jahrgang gewesen war wie ihr Vater, daß sie in Slytherin gewesen war, und daß sie direkt nach Hogwarts Lucius Malfoy geheiratet hatte. Sie war Draco offensichtlich eine sehr gute Mutter. Wann immer Draco von ihr sprach, wurde sein Blick ein wenig weicher, als würde er sich an etwas Schönes erinnern.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Gut, Mrs Malfoy. Und Ihnen?"

„Sehr gut, danke." Sie blieb neben Ginnys Bett stehen. „Eigentlich bin ich vorbeigekommen, um mit Ihnen über meinen Sohn zu sprechen."

„Ihren … Sohn?" Ginny schluckte.

„Ja." Narzissa nickte. „Ich werde offen mit Ihnen sein, Ms Weasley. Mein Sohn sollte zu einem Ebenbild seines Vaters erzogen werden. Es mag den beiden nicht klargewesen sein, aber ich weiß, mit was für Geschäften sie sich befaßt haben. Es verändert das ganze Leben eines Sechzehnjährigen, wenn er fünf Menschen getötet hat. Ich habe zugesehen, wie sich mein Sohn verändert hat, von einem hitzköpfigen Jungen zu einem stillen, gleichgültigen jungen Mann. Und es tat mir weh. Es war ihm egal, ob er lebte oder tot war. Aber letztes Jahr ist etwas passiert."

Ginny schluckte erneut. „W-wirklich?" Sie spielte dumm.

„Ja."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Sie, offenbar."

Ginny wurde blaß, ihre Sommersprossen stachen flammend hervor. „Ich?"

„Einfach gesagt, mein Sohn hat einen Grund zum Leben gefunden. Er hat jemanden gefunden, den er beschützen und für den er leben kann. Verstehen sie, Ms Weasley?"

ooOOoo

„Wer ist da drinnen?" fragte Harry seine Freundin. Er und Ron waren zurückgekehrt und standen mit Hermine vor der Tür.

„Narzissa Malfoy", erwiderte Hermine. „Sie wollte allein mit Ginny sprechen. Vermutlich um die Hochzeit zu planen." Hermine kicherte.

„Mach darüber keine Witze", stieß Ron wütend zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Ich dachte, du hättest kein Problem mit ihr?" fragte Harry.

„Hab ich auch nicht. Es sind die zusätzlichen Probleme, die sie mitbringt: Todesser und Todesser junior."

„Ähm, Ron", unterbrach Hermine."

„Als würde ich tatsächlich das Frettchen als Schwager wollen."

„Ron", warnte Harry.

„Satanische, dunkle Opfer an jedem Malfoy-Feiertag …"

„Ich versichere dir, wir bringen zu Weihnachten keine Blutopfer dar. Vielleicht ein Hasenfuß jedes Ostern. Aber die Tradition könnte sich ändern", sagte er ruhige Stimme hinter ihm.

„Rons Augen weiteten sich, und er holte tief Luft. „Er steht direkt hinter mir, hm?"

Harry und Hermine nickten.

„Schläft Virginia?" fragte Draco.

„Nein, sie redet mit deiner Mutter", informierte Hermine.

Diesmal weiteten sich Dracos Augen. „Was?!"

ooOOoo

„Etwas", antwortete Ginny.

„Er ist nicht sonderlich gut darin, über seine Gefühle zu sprechen oder sie zu zeigen. Er braucht eine sehr verständnisvolle, geduldige Frau in seinem Leben. Oder eine, die keine Angst hat, ihn herumzuschubsen", sagte Narzissa.

War das wirklich der Rat einer Mutter, grübelte Ginny.

Die Tür flog auf und beinahe aus den Angeln. Draco stand in der Tür, mit einem erkennbar falschen, ruhigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Mutter …", sagte er.

„Hallo, Schatz", grüßte Narzissa, wobei ihr fast ein unschuldiger Tonfall gelang. Fast.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte Draco lässig.

„Ich unterhalte mich mit Ms Weasley. Wonach sieht es denn aus?" fragte Narzissa. „Ehrlich, bitte sieh davon ab, voreilig fürchterliche falsche Schlüsse zu ziehen."

„Nun, es ist ziemlich unangenehm, wenn meine Mutter sich mit meiner … meiner …"

„Ja?" hakte Narzissa nach.

„Schülerin unterhält", fügte Draco rasch hinzu. „Einer Schülerin. Einer Freundin. Ja."

„Tja …" Narzissa ging zu ihrem Sohn herüber und legte ihm ein Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich bin sicher, ihr zwei habt viel zu besprechen." Sie drehte sich zu Ginny um. „Ms Weasley, ich wünsche Ihnen eine schnelle Genesung."

Ginny nickte. „Danke. Ähm, p-passen Sie auf sich auf."

Narzissa verließ das Zimmer. Draco und Ginny waren allein. Draco wandte sich zu Ginny um, furchtbar still. Sie hatten nicht miteinander gesprochen, seit er sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatte. Er hatte sie nur abgesetzt und war gegangen.

„Willst du dich nicht setzen?" Sie bot ihm den Stuhl neben ihrem Bett an.

Draco setzte sich zögerlich hin. Stille.

„Die Rosen gefallen mir", sagte sie.

„Das freut mich."

Wieder Stille. Beide sahen sich entgegengesetzte Ecken des Zimmers an.

„Also …", sagten sie beide gleichzeitig.

„Ähm …" Draco sah auf den Boden.

„Ja, also … wie geht's deiner Wange?" fragte Ginny. Sie konnte kaum eine Spur von einer Narbe in seinem Gesicht sehen.

„Gut. Was ist mit deinem Bein?" fragte er.

„Es heilt. So gut wie gesund, schätz ich."

„Gut." Er nickte. „Gut."

Wieder senkte sich Stille über sie. „Also …", sagten sie wieder.

„Du meine Güte, Draco, wir hören uns an wie Idioten!" sagte Ginny verstimmt.

„Na ja, ich würde nicht unbedingt „Idioten" sagen", verbesserte Draco. „Eher wie ein stummes Wiesel."

„Und ein sprachloses Frettchen", ergänzte Ginny.

Draco grinste. „Also, worüber hast du mit meiner Mutter geredet?"

„Deine emotionalen Probleme", scherzte sie. „Sie sagt, du könntest Schwierigkeiten haben, deine Gefühle auszudrücken."

„Na ja, ich bin keine sehr wortreiche Person."

„Du hast mich vor deinem rachsüchtigen Vater geschützt, mir ein liebeserklärendes Gedicht gegeben, versucht, mich in Sicherheit zu bringen, anstatt mich umzubringen, und du hast dein Leben riskiert, um mich zu retten." Ginny lächelte. „Ich glaube, es bedurfte erst deiner Mutter, damit ich etwas erkennen konnte."

„Und was war das?"

„Ich brauche nicht immer Worte, um zu verstehen, woran du denkst."

Draco wandte den Blick von ihr ab.

„Ist Du-weißt-schon-wer also wirklich tot? Ist es alles vorbei?"

„Sieh es dir selbst an." Er zog einen aufgerollten _Tagespropheten_ aus seiner Tasche.

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. Der Leitartikel handelte vom Tod eines Ministeriumsangestellten. Ein Bild zeigte das Dunkle Mal über seinem Haus. „Aber ich dachte, Harry …"

„Ich weiß. Aber es ergibt Sinn, daß er noch am Leben ist. Ich meine, du bist nicht gestorben", gab Draco zu bedenken. „Er ist wahrscheinlich verschwunden, denn nach dem, was Potter sagt, wurde sein Körper nicht gefunden."

„Glaubst du, der Zauber wirkt immer noch auf mich?"

„Der Heiler sagte, es gebe keine Spur davon."

Ginny seufzte erleichtert. Dann holte sie tief Atem. „Es scheint, ich entkomme Du-weißt-schon-wem nie."

Draco lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, die Augen auf die Wand ihr gegenüber gerichtet. „Zuerst war es mein Vater, der dir das Tagebuch zugesteckt hat. Vielleicht kannst du etwas Ruhe finden, wenn du dich von der Malfoy-Linie fernhältst."

Ginny legte die Zeitung zur Seite. „Was wirst du jetzt machen? Du kannst schließlich nicht weiterhin Todesser sein."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich behalte wahrscheinlich meinen momentanen Job. Wer weiß, vielleicht werde ich ja der erste Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, der länger als drei Jahre bleibt."

Ginny blickte hinunter auf seine Hände, die in seinem Schoß lagen. „Und wir? Was ist mit uns?"

Draco stand auf, kratzte sich einen Augenblick die Stirn und setzte sich dann langsam direkt neben sie aufs Bett. Eine Welle von Mut überspülte ihn, als seine Finger sich vom Ärmel ihres weißen Nachthemds nach oben bewegten, um zu ihrer Wange zu gleiten. „Ich …", versuchte er zu antworten, während seine Finger mit den Haaren in ihrem Nacken spielten.

Ginny lehnte sich nach vorn, und er konnte ihren Pony an seiner Stirn spüren. Sie hielt die Augen einen Moment geschlossen und öffnete sie dann wieder. Kaffee traf auf Stahl. „Du hast keine Ahnung, oder?"

Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Er hatte diese Worte schon einmal gehört. ‚Woher kommt dieses Déjà-vu?' „Ich … ich …"

Sie nahm die Hand, die in ihrem Haar versunken war, und nahm sie in ihre eigene. „Bist du bereit zu warten?"

„Was?" Er rückte leicht von ihr ab.

„Im Juni werden sich die Dinge ändern. Im Augenblick sind wir Schülerin und Lehrer, aber nach meinem Abschluß werde ich Virginia Weasley sein – ein Mädchen – und du wirst Draco Malfoy sein – ein Junge." Ginny schluckte, als ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Würdest du einen Versuch wagen?"

Draco schloß die Augen, dann sah er ihr direkt in die Augen.


	14. Erklärungen

**Kapitel 13  
Erklärungen**

„Malfoy?"

Draco drehte sich um und sah Jeremy Doyle in der Tür zu seinem Büro stehen. „Ja, Mr Doyle?"

„Die Entlassungsfeier ist vorbei … Malfoy."

„Dessen bin ich mir sehr wohl bewußt."

„Wieso?" fragte Jeremy. „Wieso hast du das getan?"

„Wie bitte?" Draco öffnete eine Kiste, die auf seinem Tisch stand.

„Er ist immer noch am Leben", warnte Jeremy. „Unser Dunkler Lord ist noch am Leben. In dem Moment, als du ein nettes Wort zu ihr gesagt hast, hast du dich selbst zum Feind gemacht."

Draco grinste. „Ist das alles, was du zu sagen hast, Doyle?"

„Du warst mein Kollege, Malfoy."

„Ja, und wir waren so dicke Freunde, daß du mich unbedingt beim Dunklen Lord anschwärzen mußtet." Draco packte diversen Nippes von seinem Schreibtisch in seine Kiste. „Ich weiß, daß du es warst, der es ihm erzählt hat."

Jeremy wurde blaß, stieß aber ein Lachen aus. „Du ziehst voreilige Schlüsse. Ich war nicht der einzige Todesser in der Klasse."

„Aber du warst der einzige, der an dem Tag anwesend war, als ich meine Aufgabe erhalten habe." Draco schloß die Kiste.

„Ist eine Weasley es wirklich wert, alles aufzugeben? Du hast Glück, daß unsere Väter und unser Meister dem Kampf entkommen sind. Aber das wird sie nicht davon abhalten, dich zu ihrem nächsten Ziel zu machen", sagte Jeremy zu ihm.

Draco versiegelte die Kiste.

„Ich versteh dich nicht, Malfoy. Sie steht unter uns."

„Ich schlage vor, du gehst, Doyle. Bevor ich mich persönlich um dich kümmere."

„Aber …", protestierte Jeremy. „Das hier ist eine Schule – du bist ein Lehrer."

„Das wird mich nicht davon abhalten, dich zu meiner Zielscheibe zu machen." Draco grinste wie ein Fuchs. „Immerhin ist die Schule für dich vorbei. Ich bin nicht mehr dein Lehrer."

Jeremy schluckte und verließ rasch den Raum.

Draco wandte sich um und sah aus dem Fenster, wo er all die Familien auf dem Rasen von Hogwarts versammelt sah. Die Entlassungszeremonie war vor etwas einer Viertelstunde zu Ende gewesen. Schüler wie auch die Familien gratulierten den Siebtkläßlern, als sie sich auf den Weg zu einer „höheren Ebene" des Lebens machten. Viele waren bereit. Einige würden das Aurortraining aufnehmen wie Ron Weasley und Harry Potter vor ihnen. Einige gingen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, um Vollzeit Todesser zu sein. Viele steuerten die Büros im Zaubereiministerium an. Etwa sechs Schüler, Virginia Weasley eingeschlossen, würden ein Praktikum beim Tagespropheten beginnen. Ihr war eine Stelle als Assistentin von Terry Lane angeboten worden, einem Schreiber der Abteilung _Internationale Nachrichten_.

Wo er gerade dabei war, da war eine Traube von Rotschöpfen, die sich lodernd gegen das Gras abhoben. Ihre Eltern, ihre sechs Brüder, Potter und seine zukünftige Brau … Jemand näherte sich Ginny und zog sie an sie Seite. Draco sah gespannt zu; er fragte sich, worüber dieser Colin Creevey mit ihr reden wollte. Er sagte etwas, und Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Sie erklärte etwas, und Colin nickte nur mit gesenktem Kopf. Ginny umarmte ihn und ging Richtung Schloßeingang.

Draco hatte das Gefühl, daß Colin mit ihr ausgehen wollte oder so was in der Art … und sie hatte ihn abgewiesen. Gute Laune und Triumph ließen Dracos Brust schwellen. Ein ganzes Schuljahr war vorüber. Er hatte ein Händchen fürs Unterrichten. Er konnte von einem Raum Aufmerksamkeit fordern (insbesondere von den Mädchen), und ihm gefiel der Gedanke, Autorität zu haben. Und nachdem er Kinder im Alter von elf bis achtzehn Jahren unterricht hatte, erkannte er etwas: Er mochte Kinder. Er fragte sich tatschlich, wie es wäre, einen eigenen kleinen Draco zu haben. Urg, es fühlte sich komisch an, das zuzugeben, auch wenn es nur im Geiste war.

Er hörte ein Klopfen an seiner Tür. Draco drehte sich um.

Ginny trug ihre Hogwarts-Robe, aber sanfte Locken rahmten ihr Gesicht ein, und sie hatte Farbkleckse auf ihren Augenlidern und Lippen hinzugefügt. „Du wolltest mich sehen?"

Draco nickte und ging auf sie zu. „Ich hab was für dich." Er reichte ihr ein Päckchen in silberner Verpackung. „Ein Geschenk zum Schulabschluß, wenn du so willst."

„Das war nicht nötig."

„Ich weiß." Draco grinste selbstgefällig.

Ginny rollte mit den Augen.

„Na ja, es sind keine Rosen, davon hast du genug."

„Nicht wirklich, ich hab sie alle weggeworfen."

Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wieso? Ich hab sie mit einem Konservierungs-Zauber belegt, damit sie nicht verwelken."

„Leichtgläubiger, leichtgläubiger Draco." Ginny lächelte. „Also, wo wirst du den Sommer verbringen?"

„Dumbledore hat mir geholfen, einen Platz zu finden, wo ich bleiben kann, bis sich die Sache … abgekühlt hat", antwortete er.

„Und werde ich dich im Sommer sehen?"

Draco grinste. „Ein Malfoy, der Hausbesuche bei einer Weasley macht? Ist die Welt eine Scheibe geworden?"

Ginny knallte ihm das silberne Päckchen mit finsterem Blick an die Brust.

„Du weißt, daß das nur Spaß war. Mach es einfach auf", sagte Draco und gab es ihr zurück.

„Ehrlich", erwiderte Ginny verstimmt, „denkst du jemals nach, bevor du …" Sie riß die Verpackung ab und öffnete die Schachtel. „… redest?" Im Innern lag ein kleiner silberner, geflügelter Drache mit Jadeaugen. Sie zog ihn heraus und legte ihn auf ihre Hand, wobei sie die alte, aufwendige Handwerkskunst bewunderte. „Draco … was für eine schöne Kette." Sie schlang sofort ihre Arme um seinen Hals und umarmte ihn, während sie wieder und wieder „danke" flüsterte.

Er schlang seine Arme um sie, seine Finger verloren sich in ihren weichen, roten Locken. Diese Kette datierte zurück ins 15. Jahrhundert. Er hatte sie erst vor ein paar Tagen von seiner Mutter bekommen. Sie war ein Erbstück, eine Antiquität, die den Frauen der Malfoys gehörte. Er machte sich im Geiste eine Notiz, bald den Fuchsbau zu besuchen, mehr als je zuvor, um mit ihren Eltern zu sprechen. Draco Malfoy hatte eine Menge zu erklären.

_… Und sie waren glücklich, bis ans Ende ihrer Tage._


	15. Nicht gleich morgen

**Anmerkung: **Hier noch eine kleine Ergänzung, das ist dann aber wirklich das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Weitere Fortsetzungen sind nicht geplant. GirlquinndreameR läßt ihren Dank an die Reviewer ausrichten, und dem schließe ich mich gleich an. :)

In einem Review tauchte die Frage auf, was mit Voldemort und den Todessern passiert ist und wie Draco entkommen konnte. Da das von allgemeinem Interesse sein dürfte, hier die Antwort:

Voldemort ist während des Kampfes mit Draco verschwunden und an einen unbekannten Ort geflohen. Einige der Todesser sind verhaftet worden, aber andere (u. a. Lucius) sind entkommen kurz bevor die Auroren das Haus der Riddles erreicht haben.  
Da Lucius und Voldemort extrem wütend auf ihn sind, lebt Draco zur Zeit zu seinem eigenen Schutz in einem Haus, dessen Standort außer Dumbledore niemand kennt.

Und jetzt zum letzten Kapitel. :)

* * *

**Ergänzung**

**Kapitel 15  
Nicht gleich morgen**

Draco Malfoy war daran gewöhnt, daß man ihn anstarrte. Er hatte das letzte Jahr damit verbracht, an seiner Alma Mater – Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei – zu unterrichten. Er war auch an Stille gewöhnt. Als Einzelkind aufzuwachsen hatte ihm nicht die Umgebung für Lärm geboten. Aber daß alle still dasaßen und _so taten_, als würden sie ihn _nicht_ anstarren, ließ ihm die Haare zu Berge stehen.

Draco saß in einem weichen Sessel in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers der Weasleys. Links von ihm auf dem Sofa saßen Arthur und Charlie. Zu seiner Rechten auf der kleineren Couch saß Harry. Ron hatte sich auf der Lehne des kleinen Sofas niedergelassen. Rons Arme waren überkreuzt, und seine Lippen zeigten einen finsteren Ausdruck. Er warf ununterbrochen Seitenblicke auf den blonden Gast. Draco klopfte mit den Fingern auf die Lehne seines eigenen Sessels und befühlte dann den Bezug, der ihn bedeckte.

Das Schuljahr war seit fast einem Monat zu Ende, dreißig Tage seit Ginnys Entlassung. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, dieser Zeitpunkt war genau so gut wie jeder andere.

„Also …" Arthur brach die schwere Stille mit einem leichten Klaps aufs Knie. „Wie … wie geht's Ihrer Mutter?"

Draco richtete den Blick auf den Mann. Graue Augen blickten kurz zu den drei Frauen auf, die den Raum von der Küche aus betraten.

„Ich hab sie das letzte Mal vor ein paar Monaten im Krankenhaus gesehen", fuhr Arthur fort, als er seine Frau ein Tablett mit Tee hereinbringen sah.

„Es geht ihr gut", antwortete Draco und beobachtete Ginny aus dem Augenwinkel. „Ihre … Stimmung hat sich gebessert." Immerhin war Lucius am Leben. Nur vermißt. Und sehr wahrscheinlich äußerst unzufrieden mit Draco.

„Ah, das ist gut. Ich habe zusammen mit ihr meinen Abschluß gemacht, mit ihrer Mutter", erzählte Arthur.

„Ja, davon hat sie mir … erzählt." Draco warf Ginny ein kurzes Grinsen zu, als sie ihm seinen Tee reichte. Er war kurz davor, einen Schluck zu trinken, als er sich unterbrach. Draco starrte die Monstrosität an, die er in Händen hielt. Es war ein runder orangefarbener Becher mit großen lila Punkten, der auf einer blau-gelb gestreiften Untertasse stand. Er ließ den Blick schweifen und bemerkte die übrigen Teetassen, eine Vielfalt von hohen, schmalen, kleinen, schalenartigen, alle mit bunten Streifen und Mustern. Es war kein Vergleich zu dem einfarbigen Silberservice, das er zu Hause hatte.

„Nimmst du Zucker, Draco?" fragte Molly, während sie den Tee an die anderen verteilte.

„Nein, nein, danke." Er wartete, bis jeder seine eigene Tasse hatte, bevor er trank.

Ron nippte mit unglaublicher Lautstärke an seinem Tee. Ginny rollte mit den Augen, bevor sie sich neben Draco einen Hocker heranzog. Hermine setzte sich neben Harry, während Molly auf dem Sofa zwischen Ihrem Mann und ihrem Zweitgeborenen Platz nahm.

„Ich hab gehört, daß du Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtest hast", erkundigte sich Charlie, als er einen Löffel voll Zucker in seinen Tee rührte. „Wirst du weiter unterrichten? Du weißt schon, den verfluchten Posten annehmen?"

„Ich glaube, ich bin für die Herausforderung bereit", gestand Draco. „Ich arbeite gern dort. Unterrichten hat seine Vorteile."

Rons Husten klang zufälligerweise wie „Schwachsinn". Ginny warf ihrem Bruder einen Blick zu, als sie einen Schluck Tee nahm.

„Unterrichten erfordert Geduld." Charlie grinste. „Eine gute Eigenschaft."

Rons Nippen und Schlürfen wurde lauter. Hermine stieß ihm ihren Ellbogen ins Bein. „Möchtest du, Malfoy?" fragte Hermine und hielt ihm eine Platte mit Snacks hin. Eine Auswahl an Keksen und Brötchen war auf der Platte aufgetürmt.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah, wie sie Harry und Ron etwas anbot. „Das ist ein ziemlich netter Klunker an deinem Finger, Granger."

Hermine brach in ein Lächeln aus. „Ja, na ja, es ist ein Saphir, mein Geburtsstein." Sie stellte die Platte zurück auf den Tisch vor ihnen.

„Und ihr plant, auch im September zu heiraten?" fragte Draco höflich. Die Ironie war äußerst offensichtlich, wenn man sich daran erinnerte, wie sie sich in ihrer Kindheit beschimpft hatten.

„Wir sind nicht sicher. Sehr wahrscheinlich ein Termin im Spätsommer. Irgendwann zwischen unseren Geburtstagen", antwortete Harry.

„Hört sich gut an." Hatten sie sich nicht vor nicht allzu langer Zeit verabscheut?

„Oh, Herrgott nochmal, das ertrag ich nicht!" Rons Tasse klapperte, als sie mit der Untertasse zusammenstieß. „Ich weiß, daß du nicht nur hier bist, um zu plaudern und meinen Tee zu trinken."

„Ron!" sagte Ginny scharf.

„Was willst du hier?" Ron ignorierte den finsteren Blick seiner Schwester.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Taktlos, was?"

„Komm schon, Ron. Es ist offensichtlich." Charlie lachte. „Wir alle wissen, daß Malfoy und Ginny … Na ja, es ist der Form halber."

Draco machte eine Geste zwischen einem halben Nicken und einem halben Schulterzucken.

„Also, worum geht's, Malfoy?" fragte Ron.

Draco hörte auf, aus seiner Teetasse zu trinken. „Nun ja, Weasley, ich bin ein einfacher Mann, der genau weiß, was er will. Ich will auf dem Anwesen meiner Familie auf dem Land leben und einen anständigen und befriedigenden Job haben. Und ich will mich niederlassen, glücklich heiraten …" Draco warf einen Blick zu Ginny, die die Augenbrauen hob. „… und ein Kind haben" fuhr er fort, während er Ron in die Augen sah. „Da kommt Virginia ins Spiel."

Das Geklapper von Tassen, die auf ihre Untersetzer auftrafen echote durch den totenstillen Raum. Molly brach die Stille zuerst, mit leisem Wimmern. „Ähm, ähm …" Ginny konnte nur nervös den Blick senken und einen Schluck trinken. Vielleicht hatte sie sich verhört.

„W-was m-meinst du damit?" fragte Ron vorsichtig.

Draco lächelte süßlich. „Du warst schon immer schwer von Begriff, oder?"

„Du …!" knurrte Ron.

„Vielleicht sollte ich es schlichter sagen." Draco stellte Tasse und Untertasse auf den Tisch. „Ich hätte sehr gern", erklärte er und sah ihre Eltern direkt an, „Virginia als meine Frau."

Ginny spuckte ihren Tee aus.

Draco hob daraufhin eine Augenbraue, sein Blick voller Spott und Ekel. „Das war damenhaft", neckte er und reichte ihr die Serviette, die lässig über seinem Schoß ausgebreitet war.

„WAS!" schrie sie. „Wie … Was … Hmm…?"

„Tu nicht so überrascht, Red." Draco zuckte die Schultern.

„Wie sollte ich nicht? Von Heirat hast du nie ein Wort erwähnt!" beschuldigte Ginny ihn. „Du hast mir nicht mal einen Antrag gemacht!"

„Aber ich hab dir meinen Antrag gegeben", informierte Draco. „Du trägst ihn gerade."

„Ich trage ihn?" Ginnys Hand flog automatisch zu ihrem Drachenanhänger. „Du meinst … Das ist … Was hast das mit Heirat zu tun?"

„In jeder Generation wird diese Kette in meiner Familie der Braut des Malfoy-Erben gegeben. So ähnlich wie Grangers Verlobungsring." Er hielt einen Moment inne. „Hab ich dir das nicht gesagt?"

„Nein!"

„Hm", hauchte Draco beiläufig.

„'Hm' mich nicht bloß, Draco!" Ginny sprang auf, den Tee noch immer in der Hand. „Ich habe dem nie zugestimmt!"

„Also willst du mich nicht heiraten?" Dracos Augenbrauen hoben sich leicht.

„Das ist es nicht." Ginnys Wangen färbten sich rosa.

„Also willst du?"

Ginny erstarrte für einige Sekunden und versuchte nachzudenken. Dann schien ihr plötzlich aufzufallen, daß ihre Freunde und ihre Familie anwesend waren. „Entschuldigt uns", bat Ginny, als sie ihren Tee zurückließ und Draco am Handgelenk packte, um ihn die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hinaufzuzerren.

Arthur, Charlie, Molly, Hermine, Harry und Ron saßen still im Wohnzimmer und beobachteten wie der Hurrikan Draco-Ginny verschwand. Als die Tür zu Ginnys Zimmer zuknallte blieben sie ein paar Augenblicke dort sitzen.

Arthur sprach. „Sollten, ähm, wir …?"

„Da bin ich dir schon weit voraus, Dad." Ron sprang von seinem Platz auf, gefolgt von seinen Freunden und dem Rest der Familie. Sechs Paar Füße hasteten die Treppe hinauf, durch den Flur und stoppten vor Ginnys Zimmer, wo sie alle zu lauschen versuchten.

Draco richtete seine Robe, also Ginny fertig war, ihn in ihr Zimmer zu schleifen. „Du nimmst mich schon mit ins Schlafzimmer?" Er lachte. „Wer bin ich, die Einladung einer Frau abzulehnen?"

„Spar dir das, Malfoy." Ginny versetzte ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Oh, zurück bei den Nachnamen?"

„Fürs erste sind wir das, bis du dich erklärt hast! Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, daß das hier ein Antrag war?" Ginny zeigte auf die Kette, die um ihren Hals hing. „Ich dachte, es wär nur ein Geschenk zum Schulabschluß. Ein _wirklich schönes_ Geschenk zum Schulabschluß."

„Ich dachte, du wüßtest es. Ah, tja …" Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und hob ein paar der Fotos von Ginnys Nachttisch auf, die ihre Kindheit dokumentierten.

„Deshalb bist du also hier? Um meine Eltern um Erlaubnis zu bitten?"

„Ich versichere dir, Red, ich würde dich auch ohne ihren Segen heiraten. Ich bin nur hier, um sie davon in Kenntnis zu setzen."

Ginny spürte, wie ihr anfänglicher Temperamentsausbruch zu schwinden begann. Nachdem sie einige Male Luft geholt hatte, fragte sie: „Draco, warum willst du mich heiraten?"

Draco stellte den grünen Fotorahmen, den er in der Hand hielt, ab. „Machst du Witze? Ich habe deinetwegen den Tod riskiert, und du fragst, warum ich dich heiraten will?"

„Nein, nein." Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Das versteh ich vollkommen. Ich meinte nur …" Sie seufzte. „Warum willst du mich heiraten? Ich bin gerade erst mit der Schule fertig, ich fang gerade erst mit meinem Praktikum an. Ich hab eigentlich nichts, was ich dir geben kann."

„Was ich von dir haben will, hat keinen Nutzen." Die Luft zwischen ihnen wurde schwer, und Draco starrte sie schweigend an. „Außerdem hasse ich es, etwas zu verschwenden", sagte er und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

Ginny blickte zu ihm auf. „Verschwenden?" Sie sah zu, wie Draco zur anderen Seite des Zimmers schritt und vor dem Fenster stehenblieb.

Draco starrte auf den südlichen Horizont, der sich vor Ginnys Schlafzimmerfenster erstreckte. „Ich hab schon so viel Zeit damit verschwendet, dich in der zweiten Hälfte meines letzten Schuljahrs zu ignorieren, dir im ersten Semester dieses Jahres aus dem Weg zu gehen, zu warten, bis du im letzten Juni mit der Schule fertig warst … Es macht mich wahnsinnig, weil ich weiß, daß diese Zeit sinnvoller hätte verbracht werden können. Mein Verstand sagt mir, daß es das wert war, denn du bist hier." Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. „Lebendig." Er wandte sich wieder zum Fenster. „Aber ich fühl mich trotzdem betrogen."

Ginny schluckte.

„Wenn ich mich betrogen fühle, dann tust du das wahrscheinlich auch." Draco atmete leicht aus. „Ich werd's wiedergutmachen. Die einzig plausible Möglichkeit, die verlorene Zeit wiedergutzumachen, ist, dir mein Leben zu geben. Und wenn ich es für den Rest meines Lebens wiedergutmachen muß, dann werd ich das gerne akzeptieren."

Draco stockte der Atem, als er Ginnys schlanke Gestalt an seinem Rücken spürte. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn, ihre Hände trafen sich vor seiner Brust. Ginny vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Rücken, als kleine Perlen aus Tränen über ihr Gesicht rannen. „Verdammt, Draco." Sie atmete aus, was sich irgendwie nach einem Lachen anhörte. „Du hattest nicht vor, mich gleich morgen zu heiraten, oder?"

„Gott, nein." Er starrte weiter auf das Feld draußen. „Weißt du, in einem Jahr werd ich wahrscheinlich immer noch unterrichten oder einen Job beim Ministerium haben. Du wirst sehr wahrscheinlich deine feste Stelle beim Tagespropheten haben. Und in einem oder zwei Jahren wirst du vermutlich mit mir verheiratet sein", grübelte er und legte eine Hand über ihre eigenen gefalteten Hände.

Ginny kicherte und nickte. „Du hast wahrscheinlich recht."

Draco drehte sich zu ihr um, und sie löste ihre Umarmung. „Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet, Red."

„Deine Frage?"

„Also, willst du mich heiraten?"

Ginny schloß die Augen und holte tief Luft. Sie nickte und lächelte. „Nur nicht gleich morgen."

„Gott, nein."

„Aber irgendwann später in unserer Zukunft."

Draco nickte und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Ich wußte, du würdest „ja" sagen", spöttelte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Halt die Klappe." Ginny verdrehte die Augen und packte ihn am Kragen, um ihn nach vorn zu ziehen.

Bevor sich ihre Lippen treffen konnten, schwang die Tür auf, und sechs Personen stolperten herein.

Charlie war der erste, der etwas sagte. „Meine kleine Schwester ist erwachsen!"

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr zwei!" Hermine lächelte.

„Malfoy, ich glaube, wir müssen uns unterhalten." Arthur versuchte, nicht zu bellen.

„Sie ist noch ein kleines Kind!" kreischte Molly.

„Ron, nicht!" Harry hielt Ron zurück.

„Ich werd dieses Frettchen umbringen!" knurrte Ron mit einem mordlustigen Blick.

„Es ist nicht zu spät, um es zurückzunehmen, oder?" murmelte Draco mit einem Anflug von Humor in seinem Tonfall.

Ginny schlug ihm auf die Brust. „Zu spät." Sie grinste ihren Verlobten an. Bei diesem Anblick wußte Malfoy, daß sie sehr gut davor war, eine Malfoy zu werden.

**Ende**


End file.
